From Dust
by Hazama08
Summary: An amnesiac escapes from her prison to find the earth in shambles, Running to escape her captors she comes across a man who gives his aid to others in return for nothing. To him it was merely a lost girl in need of help. But when it goes from simply helping to uncovering a plot in which no one expected it'll take more then two people to stop it
1. Meeting new people

Wastes, upon wastes now cover the Earth or what's left of it after the Fall no real landscapes remained intact all that was left was deserts, canyons and just death the amount of chemicals the Fall had left made the world a microwave with baking heat being a normal. Water was a commodity for the people who managed to make homes, a rare currency with money being of no use everything was done in trades or favors. Bandit's would lay ambushes for unsuspecting travelers along the trails left by caravans, but our story takes us to a different place then the wastes a ventilated shelter or what would've seemed like a shelter to a random passerby. No this was a place of horrors unspeakable nightmarish things lurked and everyone has a secret...

A teal haired woman ran through corridor upon corridor everything was white doors no windows she noticed. Hearing the people behind yelling to catch her she quickly hid behind a quick corner waiting for her followers to get ahead of her _I'm safe for now, but where am I?_ She thought to herself _No focus on escape this is your big moment Miku!_ Miku the only thing she could remember but that wasn't important now, not how she got here or what "here" was. Retracing her steps to a nearby emergency exit she noticed she opened the door to reveal an elevator. her lucky break no camera's either pressing a button that said top floor she waited listening to the whir of the gears

The door opened to reveal a small staircase with no option of going back she went up the staircase pushed a small button on the wall and above her the roof slid open the stair case ended where the roof had opened before a bright light and a heatwave hit Miku she opened her eyes to see dust alot of it.  
"Well I guess I should just start walking" She said praying to god or something that she survived. For what seemed like hours she finally came across a large mountain or what seemed to be a mountain a small cave was at the bottom _Finally I can rest... _She sighed internally, she was exhausted furling up on a cave wall she passed out.

"well isn't she a pretty one?" A male voice said "Yes very pretty indeed..."  
"Sir we really should just go, you know what you get like when you're around women..." Another man sighed  
"Shut up! I can do what I want. Know your place" The first man hissed unaware that Miku was awake and listening to them She opened her eyes screamed shocking the men then ran as fast as she could through the cave. After all the running she did the day before her new found energy made it seem easy  
"Well don't just sit there catch her!" The first man yelled chasing after Miku, she was running uphill alot maybe should would reach the peak she thought to herself. Seeing the same familer scene she saw at the elevator she knew she was no longer in the cave but what she didn't expect was to find a shack not knowing what else to do she banged on it  
"Help! Anyone in there?" she yelled hoping to get a response turning around the men had caught up with her the first one had a creepy.. rapey look in his eye  
"Why did you make us chase you we just wanted to help?" The first man said smiling wickedly  
I'm sorry the second man mouthed before turning back to a steely gaze as the door to the shack opened  
"Alright what's going on here..." A blond man said yawning "Oh why hello, welcome to my humble abode" looking at the scene before him he knew something was wrong  
"Oh thank you, I don't know what these men are planning but they won't leave me alone.." Miku said grabbing the blond man's shirt if you could call it a shirt ripped sleeveless top covered in dirt compared to his pants which were just cargo pants ripped into shorts he looked like a bum compared to her he couldn't have been more than 20 at best.  
"Nothing to see here sir just go back inside your shack.." The first man said "we were just "helping" this poor girl she seemed to be lost"  
Miku was disgusted by the laugh he gave at the end  
The blond man looked around again "well if she doesn't want to go with you then leave her alone." He said simply  
"Do you realize who you are talking to?" The second man said angrily at his lack of respect  
"Should I?" He responded sighed  
"This is a high ranking member of the Rippers" The second man said pointing to his partner  
"Ah yes the Rippers... Fearsome bunch with a very un-original name." Blond sarcastically said "Now do you know who I am?"  
"Only one man lives secluded as you do... Oak..." The first man said "A hand for hire anything you need you can do.."  
"Exactly now that we have introductions settled I suggest you leave" Oak said "Before things get ugly.."  
The second man laughed "How about no!" He said throwing a fist at Oak a loud crack sound came and before anyone said Oak pulled out a long stick that was well... Made of oak and had cracked it against his hand  
"Wrong move." Oak said smashing the stick against his ribcage before tripping him then kicking him off the side of the mountain his screams could be heard for a while before they eventually stopped

"Whoops did I do that?" Oak said looking over the edge "Next.." He turned facing the first man who had a gun pointed at him  
"See this? It's a gun not everyone has these so now you can hand the girl over and live, or not and die and I'll take her anyways"  
Oak knew he couldn't move cause this strange girl was behind him and was likely to get hit in the crossfire grabbing his stick by the end he quickly gave a firm pull bring out a sword from the stick which had simply been a sheath he swung quickly at his opponent but not before he fire a shot hitting him right in his left arm.  
Miku watched as the man grabbed his arm which was now lacking an hand and screamed blood curdling screams as he wretched around in pain  
"Hey! Whatever you weird rapist wanted with this girl you can fuck off, I choose to stay up here for the soul purpose of peace and quiet I don't need some shit like this." Oak said annoyed "Now I left you one hand so you can pleasure yourself in others way. Be thankful you pathetic little person"  
The first man got up and ran "You're going to pay!" He said leaving.

"Sorry for the trouble Mr... Oak?" Miku said bowing while he bandaged his arm "Uh can I see your arm?"  
"Hmm sure.." He said showing her the wound she laced her fingers over it and the pain seemed to numb before the wound just went away all together  
"What ARE you..." He asked in amazing  
"I really don't know... I lost alot of my memories for some reason but my name is Miku, I just felt compelled to do that.." Miku said  
"well I guess that doesn't matter, and you can call me Len." Len said "Oak is just what strangers know me as."  
She nodded "Thank you again Len.."  
"It's alright, I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay?" Len asked with Miku shake of her head he just continued "Then you can stay here. I don't have another bed but I can sleep on the floor it's fine"  
"I couldn't possibly take your bed." Miku denied  
"Hey, My place my rules you get the bed deal with it." Len said "Here eat this." He tossed her a red orb  
"What is it?" Miku asked taking a bit  
"An apple?... Man you really don't know anything, do you know about the Fall?" Len asked  
"This is great!" Miku said completely amazed at the food "But yes the Fall.. that's something no person can forget"  
"Sure was... but let's not get into any depression ok I'm going to go out for a stroll you can relax here make yourself at home" Len said leaving

_Who is this girl..._ Len thought to himself _What was that thing she did to my arm... sure it feels fine but a normal person can't just make a wound disappear hell she didn't even remove the bullet! _After walking along this normal route he heard a call from his radio  
"This is a missing persons report" The voice sounded familiar.. It was Dell one of the Leaders in the three main cities "If ANYONE has information or has the location of a young 19 year old girl with long teal hair and a pale complexion, bring her to me at the trading city of Arcus and you'll be rewarded with whatever you can dream of."  
_Anything I can dream of huh_? Len thought to himself _Not a bad idea_

Len was heading back to when she heard singing coming from his place, it was Miku, Len waited outside for her to stop admiring it all and when she was finally finished he walked in.  
"that was beautiful" He said shocking her  
"Ah! You heard all that, How embarrassing" She said blushing  
"Embarrassing? There was nothing wrong about that it was great." Len said smiling "Where did you learn to sing like that?"  
"I don't know remember..." She sighed  
"Ah yea.. my bad" Len said when reality set back in "Anyways I think I know something that might help you regain your memories"  
"Really?" She beamed he hated lying to her but he'd only met her for a couple hours  
"Yea do you wanna head there right away?" Len asked  
"Actually I wouldn't mind staying here for a bit." She said before quickly shoving her hands to her face "If it's ok with you though?"  
"No problem we'll leave in a couple days then." Len laughed "Hey? You thirsty?  
Miku nodded "Yea do you have any water?"  
Len frowned "Well normally I would let you drink the stuff most people have which is some really bad milk, but I can make an exception" He smirked tossing her a water bottle  
"Thanks!" Miku said chugging it all  
"Jeez you are thirsty..." Len sighed "You coulda savored it."  
"Why it's just water?" Miku said  
Len "Yeaaa, no ever since the fall water has either been to contaminated or just wiped out all together"  
"Ohhh..." Miku trailed off "I see.."  
"No matter I have some more anyways so for now relax, I have a board game?" Len said motioning to a cupboard  
"Wait what really!?" Miku said excited to see something fun for once instead of needles poking into her and daily exams  
"You really are childlike huh?" Len sighed shaking his head "When you do what I do, people repay you and luckily I haven't brought this to the children yet." Pulling out a box labeled Connect Four he started setting it up "So how this works is well... you connect four doesn't matter how diagonal horizontal vertical as long as it's four in a row"  
"I understand, Let's play!" She said placing hers first  
"well at least you know to go for the middle first..." Len noticed  
"Well it's common sense you want to be able to get four in in a row the fastest the best way is the middle" Miku said sticking her tongue out  
"Yea well let's continue."  
"You mentioned kids before?" She asked looking at his face "Where are they?"  
Len looked up from the game "Yea they stay with my sister and cousin's in Xyo.."  
"Xyo?" Miku asked  
"Ah yes there are some little settlements around this burned wreck of a place but the best ones are, Arcus the trading central located near the ocean, Haven't been there myself actually. It's run by Dell mostly knew him before the Fall was a good trustworthy guy. Xyo is my hometown before it was Xyo it's the weakest out of the three but hey, It's home. My older Cousin LI is the leader but they have a circle that they all pitch Ideas" Len explained  
"Are you apart of that circle?" Miku asked her teal hair all loose around her.  
"Sadly me and Li had a well... Dispute you could say.." Len said coldly  
"what happened?" Miku asked "if it's to much you don't have to tell me..."  
"Oh no it's not that bad he just didn't like the fact that I killed a major supplier to them." Len stated  
"wait why did you kill him!?" Miku said astonished  
"He would come into the bars get drunk and beat around the women, one time it happened to be Rin" Len went on "I wasn't just going to stand idly by while he beat my kid sister around. Li managed to convince me that he changed so I tailed the guy and I found him again beating a women NOT drunk killed him right there. That's mainly why Xyo is the worst out of the three."  
"Sounds horrible..." Miku said disgusted with memories of the men Len had disposed of this morning  
"So they all put it to a vote that I should be kicked outta Xyo, Rin however knows when I stop by the same spot at the exact same time every week so I stop by and drop off supplies to the kids games and toys are hard to come by so when people ask for my help I generally don't charge much but I always imply toys." Len said smirking  
"How sweet." Miku giggled "Oh and connect four"  
"Huh wait what!" Len said staring at the board game "Dammit. oh right yea and the last city, well to be honest I don't know much about it no one besides it's residents do... they seem to supply people and towns with no real explanation.."  
"Oooh a mystery city I like it" Miku said excited  
Len stood up "alright I'm heading to the floor and you should sleep as well, night Miku" Len said smiling  
"Night Len." Miku returned the gesture "and Len... thanks"  
"No problem"

~Well I hope you all liked the first chapter this is well my first Vocaloid fanfic so reviews criticism and all is much welcomed as long as I know people will enjoy reading this I'll continue~


	2. Jack and Rin

~Ok so onto the 2nd chapter I hope people are enjoying this, otherwise writing it would be pointless XD. Reviews are wanted and are just simple comments, ideas and characters since I'm not familiar with all of them. Awesome D.T. noticed me I feel so honored~

Len shook Miku awake "Wakey wakey time for some breakfast" He said Miku groggily opened her eyes and looked at him  
"Oh yea what is it?" She asked yawning and getting up  
"Well vegetables... and some fruit" Len said laughing "Take your pick." He motioned to a table filled with food  
"OK so where did you get this stuff it's really fresh I thought you said everything was all dusty and hard to scrape by yet you seem to be living it up." Miku questioned  
"Oh don't get me wrong I'm scraping by as well I just well... have my ways" Len smirked  
"DID YOU STEAL IT?" Miku demanded before eating anything  
"WHAT! GOD NO." Len said raising his hands in his defense "I just know a few things"  
"and what about all that water in your back room... I was searching around while you were gone.." Miku said opening a fake door revealing alot of water"  
"Jigs up then huh?" Len sighed "Alright come with me.." He lead Miku to the very end of his little place before opening a door with a key. When it opened there was a long cavern Miku noticed it was getting damp instead of dry and cold in here.

"Welcome to my secret little paradise" Len said opening a tarp revealing a large pool of water and a smaller pool, right beside them was a garden  
Miku just stared in awe of it all "Where did you fin this?" She asked  
"Well" Len began "Remember when I mentioned I was voted out of Xyo?" Miku nodded "I was almost dead wandering up this mountain to get away from the heat when I stumbled upon these pools of life. Then I made a house here and became "Oak" Wandering helper"  
"Why don't you share this with everyone?" She asked looking over at him  
"I share with Rin and she slips it to Li, My cousin can be stubborn but as long as he doesn't know where it comes from it's fine" Len shrugged "Anyways it's getting more and more contaminated sooo" He trailed off  
"Eventually it will become useless" Miku finished his sentence "Then what will you do?"  
Len shrugged "Hell if I know, but for now let's not dwell on that how about a swim that small pool over there is used for swimming" Len just jumped right in to the murky water  
"Aren't you worried about your clothes?" Miku asked watching him  
"They'll just dry in a couple seconds once we get outside" Len said diving back down  
_Fair enough _Miku thought diving in  
Len saw her dive but she wasn't coming up _Did she forget how to swim? No that's crazy _Len was starting to get worried she'd been under there for minutes now. That was it he started to panic diving down before seeing the her teal hair trail up as she sunk quickly he swam down and grabbed her pulling her to shore "Hey Miku!" He said starting CPR "Yo! wake up.." with no other option he went for mouth to mouth in hopes of bringing her back to life. In the middle of his mouth to mouth water spat up in his mouth she was coming to! Miku opened her eyes seeing Len's worried face her own face was turning crimson when she realized what happened  
"Hey you alright?" Len said still on top of her  
"Yes I'm fine thanks to you." She said still blushing  
"Well that's good to hear" Len smiled "Now what do you say we get going..." He stopped staring at the water what was once dirty seemed crystal clear "Miku did you do this?"  
"I don't know.." She said staring at the water  
"It's like when you healed my wound.. Here touch this pool" He grabbed her and brought her to his other pool and as he thought right when she placed her hand in the water it all seemed rejuvenated "from what it looks like your touch can revive dying stuff like my skin and this water."  
"Ok this is starting to freak me out.." Miku said staring at the pool "What am I?"  
Len grabbed her hand "You're Miku aren't you? You told me that was your name? Whatever it is you can do doesn't matter you're still Miku."  
She nodded "Alright let's go.."  
"I got some stops to do,, not to mention you need a change of clothes." looking at her outfit Just a plain white dress and plain white boots  
"What's wrong with this?" Miku said  
"It's to... Pre-Fall" Len commented "you need something more.. dirty"

Once back at his house Len tossed Miku a long brown duster "Here take this, normally you would think wearing a longcoat in this heat is a terrible idea but just trust me if the heats to much just say something."  
"Ok thanks again." Miku threw on the duster which fit her well surprisingly "So where are we going?"  
"Before I take you to Arcus We need to find an ACTUAL way to Arcus and we need to drop off some supplies for Rin in Xyo it'll take a couple days but we'll get there." Len grabbed a map and some bags  
"So were going now then?" Miku asked  
"Yea." Len looked up "That spring I showed you that's our little secret" He smiled  
"alright" she smiled back "Let's go then."

_How is he not burning up?_ Miku thought as she looked over at Len who was walking like the heat was nothing  
"So how's the coat?" Len asked  
"Surprisingly I'm not hot at all.." she responded  
Len laughed "Yea I don't know why but that coat seems to just cool off anyone who wears it... but man is it hot." He quickly threw off his shirt, Miku started to blush as she was staring at his tanned toned body  
"You know it's rude to stare" Len said noticing the red faced girl  
"Oh you caught me huh?" Miku said and blushed even more  
"It's fine if you want to stare but at least get those thoughts outta your head." Len flicked her  
"Ow! I didn't have any thoughts at all I've only known you for a day!" Miku said defending herself  
"Yea sure ok." Len said laughing "Oh hey were heading close to a nearby town we can get you some real clothes"

"Oh my if it isn't Oak!" A brown spiky haired shirtless man said smirking at the two "And he's brought a woman well isn't this new? Finally settling down"  
Len punched the man in the arm "Hey! I'm not settling down anytime soon Al and stop calling me Oak it's weird"  
"But that's your name." Al said "Ruthless Killer, Defender of the Weak, Avenger of the Dead."  
"I don't do that stuff anymore..." Len sighed "Anyways, where's Luka I need her help."  
"She's not going to like you hanging around another woman Len." Al laughed "She's over in the bar dealing with some strangers"  
"What's the issue?" Len said "People not paying their debts? stealing? drunken fights?"  
"No, no that's not the issue no one messes around with Luka anymore. Not since the last guy who tried to steal alcohol from her"  
Len started to laugh "Who would want to steal her nasty alcohol anyways?"  
"I know right. But just some guys from the Rippers came in one was missing a hand. I never got a chance to ask him why."  
Miku stared at Len whose face was turning serious  
Al whose happy smiles faded away "You know him?"  
"He and a friend were trying to... Rape my friend here." Len said  
"Well then he shoulda lost more than a hand, you never mentioned her name either?" Al said pointing to Miku  
"How rude I'm Miku nice to meet you." Miku bowed  
"How polite." Al said returning the bow "She's a keeper."  
"Al... Stop..." Len said his eyes were like daggers "I'm going to go deal with this." Walking with Miku to the bar  
"By the way! Jack's there!" Al called after them _Nothing's ever simple with Len around..._ He shook his head and slowly started to follow them

"Get out!" A women yelled and two men flew out the door followed by a pink haired women in a white tee with a black vest ending the outfit with long baggy pants with a rather angry face "Oh hello Len" She smiled before turning her attention to Miku "Len's friend" with a less than happy expression  
"Problems Luka?" Len said looking at the men  
"Nothing I can't handle" She turned her attention back into the bar most customers had left leaving two men one had a wide brimmed hat and black duster then plenty of knives on it while the other was the man Len had met earlier  
"AH IT'S HIM!" He yelled cowering behind the hat man  
"So it's nice to meet you Oak I've heard plenty about you I'm Jack." He bowed  
"Please just call me Len." Len said "What's the problem?"  
Luka looked over at them "The last two were hitting on my drunk and these two refuse to pay!"  
"My apologies ma'am what do you need in return?" Jack asked  
"Do you have any weapons to defend ourselves we are running low as of late.." Luka asked looking at his knives  
Jack threw four down "Will this cover my pay?"  
"Yes as for the others?" Luka asked "If they never show up here again I'll let them off.."  
"Fair trade." Jack said turning his attention to Len "So, Len why did you cut off my friends hand?"  
"What's side of the story?" Len asked with a serious tone  
"That girl behind you he was merely trying to help her out she was lost?" Jack asked retelling what information he got  
"did he ever mention his plan of having his way with her?" Len asked while Miku had a horrid look on her face  
Jack stood up looking at his member "Is this true Randy?"  
"Of course not I would never do such a thing!" Randy said defending himself  
"THAT'S BULLSHIT" MIku yelled  
"I've seen the way you look at some women Randy." Jack said pulling out a gun and shooting him in the head "I'm gratefully sorry for my intrusion" He put the gun on the table "This should cover cleaning cost and lack of customers."  
Luka just stared at the man "Yes now go." She finally said  
_He just shot him without a second glance_ Len thought  
"Nice meeting you all" Jack said dragging the other men out "I hope we meet again!" He waved them while Al started to enter  
"I saw the whole thing from out here..." He said "That man, polite as he may be scares the shit outta me.."  
"He is the leader of a notorious gang... you would assume he would be ruthless" Len went on  
"Like you?" Al said poking Len  
Luke butted between the two before something bad happened "Al stop bringing that up... Now what do you want Len or are you just here to see me?" She smiled  
"I was wondering if you could find some clothes for my friend Miku." Len said  
Luka's face went from happy to annoyed in an instant "Yea sure, come this way." She said taking Miku away

"Al, Miku has some weird power about her.." Len said  
"Is it her radiant beauty?" Al said  
"No that's something she naturally has, this is unnatural.. She turned those water pools I found from contaminated to crystal clear with a touch of her skin and she heal a bullet shot but touching it.." Len said  
"Well that is... new" Al said sighing to himself "Why can't you find normal people Len?"  
"If I could I wouldn't be talking with you..." Len retorted  
"I'm normal!" Al said defensively "Is this about me bringing up that whole deal with Li, you did tell her about it right?"  
"I told her the important stuff that's all." Len grunting  
"Did you tell her about Rin?" Al asked more serious which was rather unlike him  
"The IMPORTANT bits" Len said more angrily  
"You're telling me what happened to Rin isn't important?" Al asked  
"I'm telling you she doesn't need to know." Len said "Now drop it."  
Unknown to them Miku was eaves dropping for the last bit of the conversation _He thinks I'm naturally beautiful, but what happened to Rin that's so bad he won't tell_ me

"Hello boys" Luka walked in on them "Allow me to introduce the new Miku!" She waved her arms to the door like it was some fashion show but the only thing that came out was just Miku. She was no wearing a black sleeveless tee with brown shorts, Len's duster was now unbuttoned and was flapping in the wind  
"Looks cute." Al commentated "Nice pick Luka"  
"It was the only thing we could spare for her.." Luka sighed "But it's still nice I think."  
"My duster matches it well" Len said smiling "you look like a true lady of the wastes now."  
"Thanks all of you" Miku bowed  
"We should get going" Len sighed "Rin'll kill me if I'm late"  
"Oh you're going to visit?" Luka asked "Can you take this with you as well just some extra stuff from me and Al."  
Len smiled and rolled his eyes "Like I don't have enough bags already, but sure." He started to take it before Miku grabbed it  
"I can carry stuff too ya know." She said glaring at him  
"didn't want to inconvenience you" Len responded  
"It's no trouble in fact it's the least I can do." Miku said "It was nice meeting you all"  
"Pleasure is all mine" Al said smiling "You two love birds be good now!" Right when he finished Luka tripped him causing him to go face first into the wooden floor  
"Bye Len!" She waved

"They're nice." Miku said looking at Len  
"Al can be... troublesome but he means well." Len laughed "I think Luka was jealous of you."  
"How could you tell?" Miku asked "and why would she be?"  
"It was obvious because normally I come and spend time with her but I was focused on getting you something to wear" Len said  
"She must really like you." Miku said smiling gently "Besides maybe you could stay there and protect the town?"  
"They've got Al." Len said  
"do you really think Al will be helpful?" Miku asked sarcastically  
"He may be a joker but he's serious about defending that place, the only reason he didn't get involved was because I was here and he knew I would solve it" Len answered "that Jack though..."  
"He was... interesting" Miku said thinking him the way his face never changed from his smile  
"Murderous is more like it... No point dwelling on it though hopefully we'll never see him again. let's hurry up we'll be in Xyo soon."  
"K." Miku nodded picking up her pace but just as she started her stomach started to growl "Whoops"  
"You're hungry huh? we haven't stopped walking and it's getting late.. We can stop Rin is expecting me tomorrow so this is perfect." Len said starting to make a fire  
"Why are you making it hotter!?" Miku asked  
"This is a desert really hot during the day freezingly cold at night" Len said "Better to get started now then later"  
"ok" Miku said "Len..." she stopped  
"Yes?" Len said hearing the seriousness in her voice  
"What happened to Rin?" She asked  
Len stopped staring at the fire "You're stepping into something you don't want to"  
"Why did Al call you all those names" Miku continued questioning  
"It doesn't concern you." Len said holding down his anger  
"But I want to-"  
"DROP IT NOW" Len roared before quickly regaining his composure "sorry but just I don't want to talk about it now."  
Miku stared at him in fear "I'm sorry.." She stared to tear up  
"Hey, hey, calm down I'm sorry I got angry but... I'll tell you after we meet Rin alright." Len said hugging her  
"Alright... I'm so sorry Len." She said through sniffles  
"No need to be sorry." Len responded gently before letting her go "Now rest up."  
"Mind sleeping with me?" Miku said before realizing what she said "Not like that! Just you know, I feel lonely"  
Len was laughing his ass off "I know what you mean but the way you put it was just so priceless and the face you made afterwards!"  
"Haha, now are you coming or not?" Miku asked sarcastically  
"Sure, sure." Len lied down beside her and the two went to sleep

"here we are" Len said motioning to a city surrounded by walls  
"Looks really nice" Miku said  
"Cause all you can see is the high end behind the walls is the slums where I grew up." Len said walking away from the entrance and around the side "This way."  
"where are we going?" Miku asked  
"well Li will find me if we enter though the front so there is a secret entrance only Rin and I know about." Len said making his way to a wall before knocking three times "Rin open up"  
The door opened and a female Len stood there with a small white bow in her hair "Nice to see you again Len." She smiled "whose your girlfriend?"  
Len sighed "I'll explain later"

~Another chapter finished rather fast but don't expect fast updates as often as this. I was just really in the mood to write alot XD. Reviews, comments and other stuff are loved and I take each one into consideration.~


	3. The Origin of Oak

~Another chapter.. Things will pick up in the next ones. But Awesome-sama your writing skills trump mine by far xD. Reviews are always taken in to consideration.~

"So please Len introduce me to your new friend." Rin said brushing her hair back and forth  
"Miku meet my rather annoying sister Rin..." Len sighed  
"Nice to meet you." Miku said  
"He exaggerates" Rin laughed  
"Do I?" Len said before a door burst open and a little blond blond haired girl strung up in a single long ponytail no more than ten ran up  
"Uncle Len!" She cheered hugging him  
"Hey! Neru, what are you doing my sweet little princess?" Len asked  
Miku watched as he picked her up and spun her around his eyes were bright with life unlike there normal empty self  
"I heard you talking with mom, and wanted to say hello to you and your girlfriiiend." She said looking at Miku  
_Mom? Rin's only eight-teen? _Miku thought to herself "He's not my boyfriend!" Miku waved her hands in her face "he's just helping me out."  
"Sure in more ways then one." Neru said jeeringly  
"WOAH!" Len yelled "Who taught you that?" He stared at Rin who was whistling in the back "I almost forgot" Len pulled out the connect four from his bag "Happy Birthday!"  
"What you remembered?" Neru said looking at the game "This is amazing, thanks so much!" hugging Len  
"Of course how could I forget one of the best things in my life. Now go outside and play with your friends." Len said shooing her out the door  
"Are you going to be staying the whole day this time?" Neru asked standing by the door  
"..." Len was silent and Neru was figuring it out before Miku interrupted  
"Yes he is!" She called smiling at the girl "He'll be staying tonight but tomorrow morning we must get going."  
Neru beamed "Alright!" she smiled leaving the house  
"I'm staying the night?" Len asked staring at the two  
Rin shrugged "Apparently?"  
"But what about getting to Arcus?" Len said  
Miku put on a serious face "I'm sure you can wait a day."  
"Alright I need to find a way anyways" Len said scratching his head  
"Li knows a way." Rin said putting a less than happy face "It's probably your fastest shot"  
Len sighed "Time to go for a nice big happy reunion then huh?"  
"It's been a year and a half now he's over it by now." Rin commentated  
"We'll go now then." Len started walking out the door "Time to meet Li, Miku"

Miku stared at the classiness of hightown in Xyo "so this is where you grew up?"  
Len laughed "god no"  
"But you said it was your home town?" Miku said confused  
"It's the only place worth calling a home..." Len started "Me and some others started this town and made it the way it was."  
"So then why does Rin live in the Slums?"  
"Because she likes to be near them doing whatever she can to help the poor and not to mention the orphans.."  
"Like Neru?" Miku said before seeing Len stop dead in his tracks "Rin couldn't be her mom..."  
"I'll explain later, but never call my niece an orphan." Len said coldly without even turning around "We're almost here"  
Finally reaching the top a bright white house was at the top and a man in his mid twenties was wearing a lavish white suit was standing near the entrance his entire looked screamed wealthy the only that didn't was the sour expression on his face  
"Len!" He yelled throwing a punch Len's way  
Len quickly ducked "Nice to see you too Li"  
"Nice to see me too? You do what you did then you have the balls to show your face here?" Li asked angrily  
"Enough! This isn't about me or you. I need a way to Arcus." Len asked  
"If I even knew a way, why should I tell you?" Li asked  
"There's an underground tunnel leading straight from Xyo to Arcus you can go that way." A women said exiting the house her long golden hair brightly shone in the sun  
"Ah, Lily nice to see someone who isn't Li." Len said  
"Lily stay out of this... He's the one who got us in this situation remember?" Li said  
_Why isn't he defending himself _Miku thought _He knows Li's wrong  
_Lily sighed "Li forget about it."  
"No! Why should we be helping him after what happened?" Li demanded  
Miku had enough "Cause maybe HE'S the one giving supplies to the poor here!" She yelled "I've seen that area the split between poor and rich seem to be getting bigger all the time!"  
Li stared at Len with a hideous face "wait... YOU brought the supplies Rin's been getting..." He looked down at the floor  
"Yes" Len said calmly "Unlike YOU I care about those people while your to busy tailoring to the rich's whim"  
"Len..." Li stared "I'll show you guys the way just tell me when you are ready... Sorry Len if you ever need a place here it's always open."  
"Not until you start focusing on helping those who can barely help themselves!" Len started "That used to be US or are you to busy with your new life that you forgot where you started? We're leaving Miku."

"Thanks..." Len said quickly  
"What was that?" Miku said raising her hand to her ear "Couldn't hear you?"  
"I said thank you for standing up for me." Len said again  
"It's fine let's get back to Rin and you can explain to me what happened."  
"Deal."

when they entered Rin's house Neru was yelling alot "Mom! Sing me to sleep!" She bellowed  
"Neru honey I can't..." Rin sighed "My voice is killing me" She turned around "Len help..."  
Miku walked forward "Neru" she said peering into the girl's room "What if I sing to you?"  
Neru smiled slightly "What are you going to sing?"  
Miku stopped for a split second "I'm going to improvise."  
"Wait really?" Len asked  
"I can sing on the spot.." Miku said astonished "Len's heard me he can vouch"  
Len nodded "She is a good singer maybe even better then your mom."  
Rin looked over kicking Len in the shin  
"Hey! just being honest"  
Neru nodded "Ok go ahead."  
Miku sat at the foot of her bed and started to sing  
"Feeling that so long ago, our fates were planned to meet today"  
"And though I know forever so, we'd always find the way"  
"Traveling along our path as if a thread was pulling me"  
"Step and stride, I couldn't hide the love that wants to be free"  
"Golden light, that shines so bright"  
"It casts away the shadows of night"  
"Standing near, I feel no fear from the mysteries turning right"  
Everyone was in awe as Miku continued to sing and Neru slowly started to fall asleep  
"And with the voice that rings in my head"  
"It guides me forward, through each open gate"  
"The key to every different passage"  
"The future and my faaate"  
right when Miku was about to continue a quiet snore passed through, Neru had fallen asleep  
"Good thing to I ran out of lyrics.." Miku quietly laughed  
"Shhhh..." Len hushed her "It was amazing either way, You'll have to finish it and sing me the rest later" Rin nodded in agreement  
Miku blushed "Thanks, when I finish it I will definitely sing it to you all"  
"Alright sit down." Len said grabbing a chair his bangs fell over his face making him look much more terrifying  
Miku sat down eyeing a photo with Len, Rin, a white haired man and woman Li and Lily and a blue haired man stood right beside Rin  
"Who is that by Rin...?" Miku asked  
"Kaito..." Len sad sadly "Now let me tell you, Kaito is Neru's adoptive father and Rin's Fiance not to mention my best friend"  
"Fiance? but you're so young?" Miku looked over at Rin her face was sad unlike herself she smiled faintly  
"When you find that special someone why let them go? w" Rin said the words and they resonated within Miku "We found Neru in the early Fall, her parents had been killed. So she just calls us as family  
"Let me tell you exactly what happened.." Len continued

A year and a half ago  
"Len are you sure this is a good idea?" Kaito said quietly  
Len shot him a furious look "He attacked Rin and you're going to just let him get away with it"  
"Well he was drunk and besides Li said he's changed"  
"Well Li isn't the only one running this place..." Len snapped "We are in charge too"  
Kaito sighed "Alright fine lets tail him, that's all"  
They two followed a short man in a suit walking through the slums  
"What is he doing?" Kaito whispered  
"Hell if I know..." Len responded eyeing the man "Hey he's stopped.." the two boys watched him talk with a girl... obviously a hooker and right behind him was a younger kid "Might be green?" Len said looking at the kid  
"I think so.." Kaito responded watching the group the older man started to slap the girl around before pinning her down and profusely beat on her  
"I'm not letting this happen.." Len said rushing at the man with a small dagger stabbing him in his neck "Leave her alone!"  
"Arrgh!" The man yelled before gurgling blood filled his throat  
Len turned around and stared at the kid who was now pointing a gun his eyes wide with terror "Leave.." Len said before watching him slowly pull the trigger closing his eyes waiting for the impact  
A loud bang echoed through the alley but Len felt nothing opening his eyes he saw the back of Kaito and watched the boy run  
"Katio!" Len shouted looking at his friend  
The soft spoken man coughed "You always got in to trouble and I had to always bail you out.." He smiled weakly the shot had hit him right in the chest  
"Hey! come on now! We can get you to a hospital." Len said starting to pick him up and ran as fast as he could to something, someone  
"Promise me you'll take care of Neru and Rin?" Kaito said quietly  
"Yea WE will" Len panicked  
"No promise me YOU will." Kaito coughed with more blood than anything  
Len sighed "Alright ok.. I promise now stop speaking like that your scaring me, you'll be fine"  
Kaito just started to laugh "come one we both know I'm a goner..."  
"What no!" Len yelled "There!" He spotted a small tent with a medic cross "See you'll be fine"  
"Len never let people like him exist in this world. It may have gone to shit but now we need people like you more than ever" Kaito spoke as he was being wheeled off by a nurse "Never let the innocent get hurt!" He yelled

Len, Rin, Li, Lily and two other people stood by a small grave "I can't believe he's gone.." Len muttered  
Li turned to him his face red with anger "Maybe if you hadn't decided to be a hero he would still be here with us!" He roared  
"And what! Let that scum go and continue to beat others?" Len defended "Dell, please tell me you aren't agreeing with him on this?"  
The white haired man looked up "What he did was unacceptable and he payed the price but your recklessness cost Kaito his life.."  
"He shouldn't have saved me." Len muttered hanging his head  
Rin walked over and hugged her brother "He saved you cause he knew you would be something great he always said that."  
Li now calmed walked over to the two "Len one more scene like that and you will be gone.."  
Len nodded "Don't let it happen then.." everyone went their separate ways

Rin looked over at her brother and brought him a present "Kaito would've wanted you to have this"  
Len looked at the object a perfectly crafted sword with the name Kaito written on it "His sword?" removing the blade from it's sleek wooden sheath  
"Of course.." Rin smiled "I'm not mad at you by the way, what he did was as Dell said"  
"I'm sorry Rin." Len said getting up and leaving  
"Len don't do something stupid!" She called  
_It's a bit late for that Rin_ Len thought to himself marching to the known location of that scum's company  
Kicking in the door everyone stared at Len before watching him go into a wild beast like fury slashing everything in sight killing everyone in the room. Before going to the next and the next until he found the boy, who knew exactly who he was. A sheer look of fear of death was plastered on his face  
"You SEE THIS NAME?" Len roared stabbing the sword into the boys leg so he could see the imprint written on it "You realize who you killed!"  
the boy was in tears "I'm sorry!" He shouted "I thought you were gunna kill me next!"  
"ON THE CONTRARY" Len said in a bloodlust "I WAS WILLING TO LET YOU LEAVE, BUT NOW YOU GET TO SUFFER!" His eyes showed no mercy  
Hours later... "LEN!" Li shouted entering the complex "Oh god..." he mustered out looking at the blood and bodies  
Among it all Len sat covered in blood around him were body parts.. "What did you do?" Li asked  
"I killed them.." Len muttered standing up grinning "I killed them all"  
"And the kid?" Li asked he couldn't find the body anywhere "Did you let him go?"  
Len laughed a crazy man's laugh "Oh no. Nonononono, he was killed as slow as possible.."  
Len started to walk around pacing back and forth "Fingers first the nails I mean peeled them off, then toes nails."  
Li started to vomit visualizing the experience "Just stop.."  
"The actual fingers and toes were next... working my way up to limbs had to give him some time to let in sink in though..." Len yawned blood dripping from his hair "The screams go boring so I ripped out his vocal chords."  
"ENOUGH!" Li bellowed "You're sick... Get out of her NOW"  
Len started to walk outside "I did what I wanted to do.."

Miku looked at him horrified_ How could he do that.. he seems so nice_ "Len..." She said quietly  
"I know you must think I'm a monster.." Len sighed "I'll tell Li to meet you up with Dell."  
"No.." Miku said "I still want you to take me.. A monster is what those men are.. When we first met and the one you talked about"  
Len sighed "Miku you know my big secret why people call me all those names, and you're still going to want me to take you?"  
She smiled faintly "You've changed we can all see that..."  
"Because I remove myself from everything." Len said  
"Have you seen the way your eyes bright up when you see Neru?" Miku asked angrily "You need to stop hiding and accept what you did. Then once you've done that you need to stay here and be with the people who care about you."  
Len stared his eyes blank...  
"Would you protect Neru with your life?" Miku asked staring at him intently  
A fire sparked in Len's eyes a flame of determination "I would rather kill myself then let her be subject to what happens here.." He responded  
"Then HAVE to stay here." Miku demanded  
The flame grew brighter "You're right... Thank you" He said hugging her "But before I stay I'm still taking you to Dell."  
Rin yawned "good night you two"

"do you have to leave?" Neru whined  
Len smiled at his niece "We told you we would.." He crouched down and picked her up "But let me tell you about a little secret."  
Neru smiled "Ok!"  
Len whispered into her ear "You can't tell anyone... After I drop Miku off I'm taking you to my place where I have a nice pool for you to see. THEN I'm staying here with you and your mom"  
Neru cheered before clapping her hands on her mouth and nodded  
"That's a good girl" He rubbed her head "Alright Li let's get going."  
Li led the two to a stair case that lead down deep down until a bright tunnel lead straight ahead of them  
"There you go head that way then go up the stairs where you'll find Dell I don't know" Li said  
Miku bowed "Thank you Li"  
"It was no problem.. Take care of Len he needs someone like you." Li said before leaving  
Miku blushed looking over at Len who was just as red as she was  
Coughing and scratching the back of his neck Len lead the way "Let's get going, we're almost there."  
"Yea" Miku said catching up to him "

~I know the song Miku sang was probably weird to read. but it does play an important role, hell maybe you all already now what it symbolizes. Reviews again are always loved. reading what you guys write is what makes this all more fun.~


	4. Arcus

~Shorter chapter this time but mainly because it sets up the next chapter, Reviews, and comments are encouraged I want to see you guys posting stuff so I can get some feedback on it.~

Len and Miku walked through the straight tunnel for what seemed like hours now and they were starting to get tired  
"Uggh.. Len..." Miku droned "How long is this going to take?"  
Len clapped his hands behind his neck and leaned back "Hell should I know? Just keep walking and I'm sure we'll get there eventually"  
Miku looked over at the him, he looked so.. dirty.. but then again considering how things are who would blame him. But that wasn't it he looked like his spirit was dirty "Len do you regret what you did?" She asked  
Len looked over at her an eyebrow raised "Regret what?"  
"Killing all those people?"  
A short sigh escaped his mouth "Do I regret it? No, does a day go by where I DON'T see their faces? No" He answered "I'm not happy about what I've done, but I will do what's necessary to protect the people I care about."  
Miku smiled "Will you protect me?"  
"Absolutely, But I don't think I will need to after this cause then we part ways.." Len responded  
"Wait.. Why?" Miku asked heartfallen  
"Because once I get you to Dell I need to get back to my nice little "resort", what did you think we would be travelling together forever?" He laughed  
"Well no, but wouldn't you visit me?" She looked into his eyes the cold dead expression he normally wore  
"Sure I will, I'll pop by every now and then." He said  
"Great!" Miku said "And we can go and visit Neru and Rin and Al and Luka!"  
"Sounds fantastic." Len said daydreaming about the event  
"Len watch ou-!" Miku said before she was interrupted by a loud clang of metal  
Len opened his eyes and saw light above him "Oh god what hit me..."  
"A ladder" Miku laughed "We're here."  
"Never seen Arcus myself so don't stray to far!"

"It's so amazing!" Miku said looking around at the central part of Arcus.  
"It's just one BIG bazaar.." Len replied not that impressed looking around for Dell he noticed a flash of red hair "Eh? Miku stay near this shop" following the red hair amoungst the crowd he saw it stop and start talking with a white haired man _Dell!_ He thought. waiting for their conversation to stop Len slowly approached the two the man owning the red hair walked right by Len but not without flashing him a large grin  
"Ah! Len my brother in arms, how ya been." the white haired Dell said brushing off his jacket  
"Been better, and what happened to that serious prick I know and love?" Len said tossing him a pack of cigarettes  
Dell caught them quickly "You know me to well, And the serious prick? I like to keep it under wraps in public. So what brings you here."  
Len leaned into Dell "I found that missing girl."  
Dell dropped his freshly lit cigarette "Show me." He said

Dell and Len watched Miku browse through stores looking at things with her hearts content  
"Seems to fit the description..." Dell sighed "Well let's head up to the office and I'll get you whatever you want"  
"Dell." Len stared at him "Who is she?"  
"Not for me to say, and frankly not for you to know." Dell responded "What do you want in return?"  
Len knew Dell wouldn't budge "I want a house to replace my shitty shack."  
Dell scratched his head "Len that's a big offer... It'll take some time, but until then I'll give you a supply bag on me."  
Len smirked "Thanks man, Miku!" He called  
Miku looked over at the two "Yes?"  
"Miku' this is Dell he's a friend and will be taking you soon." Len said pointing to Dell who did a short nod  
"Alright... but Len you are coming too right?" Miku said tilting her head  
"I will for as long as they let me." Len smiled  
"Alright then, lead the way Dell." She responded

Jack sighed lifting his hat above his eyes watching the three leave "It's a pity I didn't get that reward... But hey, I have something even better information" He smiled to himself walking away

"So, Miku welcome to your new home." Dell opened a door to what looked like the most normal house you could see "As you can see we spared no expense in making you feel comfortable, But for now let's go this way." He quickly slammed the door and walked towards another area filled with bags upon bags "Len take your pick then you will be leaving"  
Miku looked over at him "You'll visit right?" She asked again  
"Promise." Len smiled faintly picking up a bag  
She ran towards him and hugged him "Alright then, See you." She smiled walking with Dell but before long she stopped and stared to take of her long coat "Len it's yours"  
Len shook his hands "Ah no keep it, as a gift and to remember me by."  
"Really..? Thanks Len, for everything." She put the coat back on  
"No thank you." Len whispered  
_What a weird girl.. _Len thought to himself _Dell's with her so she's in good hands.. clean hands _Unzipping his chosen bag he looked and saw basic supplies water, food a small sleeping bag, and a new Coat but one thing that got his attention was a small blue can "No way.." He pulled it out, it being a nameless soda can "Haha! Dell you sure do know how to treat your workers!" He cheered opening the can and chugging it down "oh god... I realize now why I never finished one in a single go" He let out a burp that could've shattered glass "Guess it's time I take my leave" taking one last look he saw another shiny object pulling it out it was a standard pistol "three shots huh... emergencies only then"  
Walking out of the building Len skimmed through the crowds of people before seeing a large black hat in the corner of his eye.. Jack was waving to him from a nearby corner, with little trust for this guy Len walked over expecting to be ambushed

"What do you want?" Len growled looking at him  
Jack bowed "Why such hostility can't we all just get along." He smiled  
"Spit it out.."  
Jack brushed the dirt off of his jacket "Well if we are getting to business then, I want you to well... off someone for me"  
Len turned to leave "Sorry but I don't do that anymore"  
"Don't you want information about your little friend?" Jack called out  
Len spun on his heel "What are you talking about.."  
"Miku? do you want to know who she really is?" Jack smiled knowing the fish had taken his bait  
Len slammed him into the wall "Tell Me!" He demanded  
"In all honesty I know nothing... BUT the man I want killed does, corrupt working her in Arcus" Jack tossed him a photo "He should now all about your friend."  
Len looked over at Jack "I'm not doing this for you..." He growled  
Jack shrugged "Whatever helps you sleep at night friend. I'll be seeing you!" He waved walking away  
"Dell.." Len said looking at the photo.. "He should know who this guy is."

"Oh him? Sure yea... fuck what was it now..." Dell said snapping his fingers "Daniel... something or another but he can be found upstairs, why do you want to see him?"  
"He's corrupt Dell, he's selling information to people like Jack.." Len said  
"Ripper leader Jack?" Dell sighed "I'll call him down then you can deal with him"  
Waiting for the man of the hour to come Dell quickly left once he saw him enter  
"Who are you?" Daniel asked "...Oh fuck" He slammed on the doors which we looked  
"I have the key Danny boy.." Len said playfully "You know who I am right?"  
"Of course Oak sir.." He stammered  
"So then you know why i'm here... All that information about where people who are rich AND poor will be staying would be bad if some thugs got it?"  
"Yea it would be a shame..." Daniel said looking at Len  
"Now... If you don't do that again I will let you live." Len said quickly  
"Oh thank god I promise.." He sighed  
"But first. Tell me about the teal haired girl who just got here." Len asked  
"I can't say." Daniel said with fear in his eyes "I'm more scared of what he'll do to me.."  
"You better spill it kid... You remember the boy I murdered the one I'm so famous for?" Len asked looking at him "You can be him if you want I'll recreate the scene?"  
"OK OK ENOUGH!" Daniel yelled  
Len returned to his normal self like he could just flip it on and off "Now tell me."  
Daniel looked up at him "they plan to kill her."

~Now the story is going to be picking up, just what's going on in Arcus exactly?~


	5. Mikuo

~I AM ALIVE SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY Life is being a bitch lately, please review and like fav etc. Big thanks to Awesome-Sama for being super awesome check out his stuff because it's much better than mine xD~

Len pulled the man real close to his face so he could see the veins of his eyes "What do you mean "Kill" He demanded  
Daniel looked at Len "Look all I know is they plan to kill her... I swear I heard it from him..."  
"Who the hell is this HIM you keep fucking talking about..." Len asked getting angrier with more questions than answers  
"That is something I can't say it's bad enough I told you about what's going on but you'll know him when you meet him." Daniel shivered "Now can I go please..."  
Len shoved him away and swiveled on his heel _I gotta find Dell..._

After running through what seemed like countless hallways he finally saw his silver haired friend "Dell!" He panted  
"Hey what's up?" Dell asked confused  
"Take me to where Miku is RIGHT NOW.." Len said  
"Gah alright no need to yell..." Dell sighed  
"It's important... Or do you just not care that whoever really wants her is going to kill her?" Len said disgusted  
Dell's head snapped to Len "What... This way." He said quickly running "Who told you she was going to die?"  
"Daniel why did you think I wanted to find him." Len retorted  
"Ah.." Dell continued running in silence until he came to a large door and quickly opened it so the two could enter before slamming it shut  
Len looked around the dimly lit room before noticing a teal light "Miku!" He said quickly rushing towards her and embracing her  
"Len!" Miku said surprised "What are you doing here?"  
"I overheard a rumor that you might be getting killed her" Len said straightforward before turning to a chair facing away from them "Explain yourself!"  
"My,my,my someone has been telling some nasty rumors.." The voice responded "tsk tsk tsk this will not do." the chair spun around revealing a man with teal hair "Sister it's been to long.."  
"Sister?" Miku responded "I haven't met you before..."  
"She's got amnesia do you have any real proof of what you say you are" Dell demanded  
"Dell why doubt me?" The man asked  
"Why trust a man I've never met. You barely show yourself after making Arcus." Dell said  
"Ok fine watch this" He pulled a video monitor from behind him showing a video of two teal haired kids growing up. the two turned out to be Miku and her brother "So do you remember anything now sister... Or do you at least remember the plan we made..."  
Miku stared at the screen for a long time everything was silent "I remember everything but this deal.." She finally said  
"What deal?" Len asked  
"Well you probably know Miku has a special power to heal the dieing? Yes" the man said "Well we both have said power, A warning though sister I hope you didn't use it to often side effects include passing out and it drains your own life away depending on how hard you used it so don't abuse your power or you may die and NEVER try to heal someone who has died the results may be to extreme."  
"That doesn't explain the deal" Dell said  
"I was getting to that... Anyways." He pulled up a picture of a machine with a smaller pod with tubes leading into another pod "Our deal was that we would sacrifice each other using this machine and using our regenerative powers restore the world to it's former glory. No please dear sister come with your older brother Mikuo" He stuck out a hand  
"No.." Miku responded  
"Eh?"  
"No, I don't care if the world is how it is I have something I want to go back to... friends people I consider family.." Miku said looking at Len  
"Sister you realize there are bigger things then what you want... but fine I'll just take you back by force" Mikuo said  
"Not if I can help it." Len stood in front of Miku  
"Dell kill that man then bring my sister to me." Mikuo said before quickly leaving

"Dell..." Len said turning his attention to his friend "Don't do this.."  
Dell started to laugh "I've stood idly by listening to this guy like a sheep... Well enough's enough"  
Len and Miku beemed "Thank you Dell!" Miku said hugging him  
"Yea well let's get outta here before something bad happens" Dell opened the door ushering the too out. just as they were leaving an alarm went off  
"Shit figures..." Len sighed "Alright let's hurry up and get outta here"  
Dell quickly pulled out a small dagger  
"Wow Dell couldn't you find something more useful?" Len mocked  
"Size doesn't matter besides I like my weapons concealed" Dell retorted  
Len shrugged "fair enough.."  
"Hey freeze!" A voice yelled  
"Time to move you two" Dell said picking up the pace

"Fuck"Len said craving a guard in two "We need a escape route..." He quickly found a small side room "Miku hide in here for now" He pulled out the gun he got and gave it to her "this thing has three shots use them on anyone that's not me ok?"  
Miku nodded "be careful you two"  
"Hey I'm always careful" Len smirked before chasing after Dell  
"Always careful what kind of bullshit lie was that?" Dell asked  
"I needed to say something to comfort her, now can we find an exit already?" Len responded cutting through more men  
Dell was already blazing through some guards before one stopped "Sir... why would you do this?"  
"You're a Captain you've followed orders... climbed the ranks but sometimes you need to take morals over order.. if you really believe killing an innocent women is the right thing to do then be my guest try but I will stop you." Dell said coldly brandishing his weapon  
The Captain looked at Dell then to the troops just showing up some wielding guns while most had swords, knives and the like. "Men..." He started "We're helping them escape" Some nodded while others looked confused "If you disagree with this I suggest you leave." He said swiveling so he was facing them "I will hold nothing against you." The ones who looked a bit on the leaving side steeled themselves and nodded as well "Great! We'll assist you two in escaping. Where's the woman?"  
Len started jogging back "I'll grab her you guys secure an exit!"  
Dell nodded "Thanks.." He said running with them

_Alright Miku we can get outta here soon _Len thought picking up his pace before hearing the sounds of gunshots. Len broke into a full sprint _three shots... Miku_  
Running to where he hid Miku he entered it to see a guard face down in a pile of blood while Miku was trembling in a corner on the brink of tears, gun shaking in her hand  
"Miku!" Len said grabbing her "Hey calm down you did what you had to do to survive"  
"I killed someone Len!" Miku yelled tears streaming "He might had a family"  
Len picked Miku up in a princess carry "Look at me ok! You're going to be ok now." He said soothingly quickly moving to where Dell should be  
Miku shoved her face into Len's chest "I never wanted to hurt anyone." she whispered  
"I know Miku..." Len replied "But that's the way it has to be. You are going to need to defend yourself"  
Miku looked up at Len's face as he stared off into the distance "I love you Len" She said hugging him tightly  
Len kept running while processing this "I love you to Miku" He responded "Hey.. we're here" He put her down waving to Dell  
"You two ok?" Dell asked  
"Yea you had any trouble?" Len said looking [ast seeing the bloodshed "I'll take that as a no?"  
Dell laughed slightly "It'll take more then some silly guards to take me and a good group down..." Dell trailed off "He won't stop chasing after her you know."  
Len nodded slightly "I know but we need to get to Li's he can hide her there."  
Miku looked over at the two angrily "I'm not hiding I don't want to put Rin and Neru in danger."  
Len sighed "Miku you are going there Rin and Neru won't be near you so they'll be ok and I'll be there... Not to mention we're going to grab some friends on the way there."  
Dell nodded realizing what he meant. "I don't know if they'll really want to help but it's worth a shot."  
"They'll help they've met her so it'll be ok." Len said walking over  
"Who is this they?" Miku asked  
"We're getting an army..." Dell mumbled "An all out war."

Mikuo watched them leave "What a shame..." He sighed turning around "I'm hoping you can bring her back" He said to two men behind him  
"Absolutely sir it will be my secondary priority" A brown haired man said bowing  
The red haired man behind him scowled slightly "Can I kill Oak and the traitor... how about can I kill anyone who gets in my way?"  
Mikuo sighed "As long as you get my sister... Alive Akaito... You of all people know how important she is"  
Akaito shrugged and walked away "I'll get on it right away.."  
"Kiyoteru I'm hoping things are going well on your end?" Mikuo asked politely  
"Of course sir, the twins will be ready in a day or two." Kiyoteru replied adjusting his glasses "Want me to keep an eye on Akaito?"  
"Let him be but watch him... We don't need a massacre, not yet at least."  
Kiyoteru bowed before leaving to catch up with Akaito  
"Whadaya want Kiyo?" Akaito said know he was being followed  
"Do you even know where they might be?" Kiyoteru asked  
"No. But I know where they will be going."  
Kiyoteru's raised an eyebrow "Oh?"  
"I've done my research I know full well who Len Kagamine is... and I know exactly who his family is" Akaito smiled devilishly  
Kiyoteru shaked his head slightly "I'm not going to argue with you... but do try and limit yourself and remember what you are supposed to be doing"  
Akaito arched his back stretching "Hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA." Laughing like a manic Kiyoteru flinched slightly "Come on Kiyo, do I really need a reason to hurt, maim, and kill?"  
"Whatever have fun I don't care just bring her back..." Kiyoteru sighed walking away _That man's insane... It seems I'll need to hire some "outside" help in order to keep the bloodshed minimal. _

"Len mind if we make a quick stop..." Dell asked quickly  
Len sighed "You crazy? we don't have time..."  
Miku smiled at Dell "I'm sure we can make room Len."  
Dell quickly turned a corner "Good cause we're almost at my place"  
Miku stared at the small house "This is yours? Being so important I thought you would have a big place like Li"  
"I just want a bed and roof." Dell mumbled before quickly grabbing a picture of a silver haired girl  
"Hey that's the same girl from Rin's house." Miku asked  
Len looked at Dell who stared at the picture before shoving it in his pocket "It's my sister..."  
"What happened to her?" Miku asked "If you don't mind me asking"  
"She went missing after Len did his whole ordeal..." Dell said quickly "I've been using Mikuo to find her but it's been a long time so I'm assuming she's either dead or worse.."  
"That's terrible.." Miku said "I'm sure she's ok somewhere..."  
Len said nothing but opened the door "Let's go..."

Walking through the desert was rough the sand got everywhere and the heat was a demon... but the three kept walking until they came across Al and Luka's little town  
Al waved them over "Dell! How ya been pal?" He smiled looking at the two and their less then happy expression "Miku what's with them?"  
"We had some bad times in Arcus... We need your help" Miku asked "We'll explain the rest when later but for now can we find Luka and a place to rest?" Miku asked  
Al looked at the three of them. "Alright yea let's grab Luka." 

"So that's the jist of it.." Len said explaining their situation  
Luka sat there combing her hair with her fingers "So you mean to say Miku's brother wants to sacrafice her and himself in order to "replenish" the world"  
Dell nodded "Yea... It may seem like a great idea but at the cost of someone like Miku... Not worth it." Miku smiled at Dell before turning back to Al and Luka  
Al scratched his head "And you want our help protecting her... Well I'm up for it how about you Luka?"  
Luka sighed deeply "I'm probably going to regret this but fuck it... the townspeople here can help themselves."  
"Thanks Luka." Len said "You guys start walking me and Miku will catch up I gotta go grab some stuff for her."  
"Alright" Al said "Let's do this guys!"  
"Man he's always happy isn't he?" Miku asked as the two stepped outside  
"Sometimes it's better to be optimistic..." Len said walking back he say a wide brimmed hat out of the corner of his eye, turning his attention to the hat, Jack waved him over "Wait here Miku..." Len said walking to Jack.  
"Nice day eh Len?" Jack said grinning "Now you like my information? Useful right?"  
"It was" Len said looking at him suspiciously "Now what do you want?"  
"I've gotten some other information from a nice friend" Jack smiled eerily "I was told to kill you and your friends grab the girl and give them to a certain spot, in reward I would get anything I wanted..."  
Len stared at Jack, preparing himself "How's this gunna play out?"  
Jack laughed slightly "Len, Len, calm down I'm merely going to take the girl and let you guys live.." He said coldly  
Len ran out of the pub and searched all over for Miku "Miku!" He called over and over to no avail. He quickly charged Jack and grabbed him knocking off his hat revealing a long black ponytail and some loose bangs fell over his eyes "Where is she!" Len roared \

~I'm again so sorry for the delay but you know Finals and all leave a review if you liked it give me some ideas, predictions etc."~


	6. Akaito and the Lab

~Another chapter much longer then the others due to me just sitting down with nothing to do and writing my ass off. Thanks to everyone who is reading this and I hope you all enjoy it~

Len turned staring at Jack "Where is she..." He said in a low animal-like growl  
Jack threw his hands up defensively "Calm down now tiger, I told you I'm taking the girl and not killing you it'll be our little secret" He grinned  
"Who do you take me for Jack!?" Len roared pinning him against a wall  
Jack looked down on Len with a smug grin "Well, let's be honest with each other here. I think you're the kind of guy who gets shit done I like that I really do, but you and I both know deep down we're not that far apart." He said turning his gaze more cold. Len let go taking a few steps back upon hearing this "We're both killers Len, we're the kind of people that others fear... Fear is a key quality in this world now people who fear you leave you alone or treat you like kings in hopes of saving their own hides."  
"Shut up..." Len said quietly  
"That's all everyone cares about now. You don't really care about that girl you just want to save her to somehow "Redeem" yourself in the eyes of others and for WHAT? Gaining their respect! HAH what a joke." Jack laughed brushing himself off  
Len wanted to kill him right here butcher him... But that wouldn't help his situation "I'm nothing like you.." Len said calming himself down  
"Oh sure you aren't..." Jack giggled to himself "But enough about pasts and such, who do you take me for?"  
Looking straight him straight in the eye "I think you like to imagine yourself as some big gang leader but in all reality you have some form of heart."  
Jack wide eyed stared at Len "Heh... Guess you found out my secret"  
"Back at the bar, you killed your own member cause he attempted to put himself onto other women" Len replied  
Jack now sitting in a chair "I don't like rapists disgusting filth like that shouldn't live. Like how you killed those corrupt investors."  
Len nodded "So I need you to tell me where Miku is... Wait do you know what they are going to do with her?"  
"I was told she was vital for an important operation that's all" Jack answered  
"Do you wish the world was back to the way it used to be... Before the Fall?" Len asked  
Sighing Jack looked up towards the roof "Sure, there were times I wanted it to be the way it used to be... But now with the gang most of em are like family and I make do... So no I really wouldn't change this."  
Len put a hand on Jack's shoulder "Their little "Operation" involves using Miku as some sort of sacrifice to rejuvenate the earth."  
"Now how could they possibly do that..." Jack asked confusingly  
"I still can't explain it but she can somehow heal anything wounds pollution, you name it." Len asked "So I'm begging you help me... I feel like you aren't one to just let this happen.. She'll die"  
Jack stood up and paced back and forth furrowing his brow upon each pass by Len. Sighing he finally spoke "Alright, I'll help you saving the world is nice and all but frankly most people have gotten used to this lifestyle killing a girl like her won't do change anything.." Jack reached into his duster's pocket pulling out a small walkie-talkie "Hey Cul you still have the girl?" He said into it, a female voice was heard on the other end  
"No Jack we just gave her to the client now, why?"  
"Fuck!" Len shouted...  
"Len?" the door opened with Luka followed by Dell and Al "Jack!" She yelled drawing her own weapon the gun Jack had left  
Jack smiled seeing the weapon "Nice gun right? But please hush I need to hear this."  
Len raised a hand indicating to the other's to stand down  
"Thanks Len" Jack said focusing his attention on the walkie-talkie "Cul follow them without being noticed then get the rest of the gang to be prepared for a fight."  
"Why?" was the response  
"Change of plans they are going to kill the girl. So be quick about it!" Jack ordered sounding more like a leader as he spoke  
an eerie silence when suddenly Cul answered "Alright Jack. I'll tell you where to go you know the exchange place right?"  
"Yes I'll head there now fill me in when I call back." Jack responded "Alright follow me you four"  
"How can we trust this guy Len?" Al asked staring at Jack  
"We have to for Miku's sake..." Len said looking back towards Jack  
Raising his hands in defense "Hey now I did some goods things back at the bar remember."  
"You run a gang of killers" Dell pointed out calmly  
"Killer's with a code, we may be a gang but we aren't monsters." Jack said "Now hurry or we won't get to her in time!" Rushing out the door everyone started to follow him.

"Let go of me!" Miku shrieked flailing at the men who started to drag her to a small hole in the floor _The walls! _She thought. This was where she had woken up from and escaped before meeting Len "No not here!" They threw her back into a cell... Her cell  
"I'll handle this from here." A smooth voice said Miku looked up seeing a tall man in glasses with short shaggy brown hair entering the cell "Hello Miku pleasure to have you back. Now I know you don't remember me but I'm Kiyoteru I'll be your... Supervisor you could say"  
"More like Warden!" Miku yelled staring at him with a burning hatred  
Kiyoteru flinched back "I saw over the camera's you killed a guard... Don't be sad he did a terrible job anyways I mean he failed to stop you from escaping. Now this might hurt a bit and I'm very sorry" He said pulling out a small knife. Miku closed her eyes preparing for the pain she was about to endure but nothing happened opening her eyes she saw that the man had cut his own palm and was now holding it out to her "Mind if you heal this for me?" He smiled nicely  
"What if I refuse?" Miku asked  
Kiyoteru frowned "Well you don't have to but if you do I will make it my secondary priority to ensure your comfort and well being while I'm not working"  
Miku raised a hand seeing his excitement she felt the would with her fingers wanting it to be healed and just like that it was healed  
Staring at his hand Kiyoteru turned his back towards Miku "Thank you, I hope you enjoy your cell" he said coldly  
"Wait what I thought you said you would look out for me!" Miku yelled  
Waving the man kept walking "Oh I will but I'm working right now!" _Fascinating she's taken a life but still has the gift. to imagine a d-_ His thoughts were cut short by a pat on the back  
"So Kiyo, how did it go with the girl?" A voice asked  
"Akaito..." He flinched turning around "It was more then I could've hoped for..." He answered  
Akaito raised an eyebrow "Oh? She's killed so now she has my gift right?"  
Kiyoteru shook his head "No she's killed yet she still heals! To think that you of all people couldn't unlock the power she has."  
"Mikuo still thinks she's going to be apart of his plan" Akaito said laughing to himself "Fool."  
"Let him imagine what he wants for now keep on the security." Kiyoteru said leaving  
Akatio put on a pair of gloves where the fingertips looked metal scratching it along the wall making a loud screeching noise "Heh...hehehe...HYAHAHAHAH, Now things are getting interesting"

Luka and Len were at the back of the group led by Jack after what was around an hour or two of jogging "Len what's going on?" Luka asked  
"I thought I explained this to you guys already." Len responded  
Luka frowned "No what's going on between you and Miku, you're putting yourself in way to much danger for a girl you've just met" she said sternly  
Len looked over at her "In truth... I love her, I really do... Luka I know you have feelings for me and believe me you're like a second sister to me. So please support me in this."  
Luka nodded "Well at least I know you love me like family" She smiled softly  
Len laughed "Of course I love you like family you and Al have been there for me all the time and I love you both"  
"Al is well... He's Al" Luka laughed "And Dell... I'm glad he's back to"  
Len nodded "Me too"  
Jack turned around "Hey shh we're here." He stood around before staring at a large sand dune "This way."  
Running behind the dune they were met with around fifty men armed to the teeth with blades and other assortment of weapons a couple even had some fire arms. A women in a pair of jeans with a thin jacket underneath it was a white tank top walked over to them "Jack!" She said before looking at the others "The famous Oak... cuter then I thought" She said playfully  
Jack quickly put his arm around the women "Now, now Cul be nice with our guests. Is everyone ready?" He asked  
Cul nodded "Waiting for the word"  
"Do you have my weapon?"  
Cul sighed "It's heavy as hell how do you carry this?"  
"I don't!" Jack cheered "You do"  
She stared at him as he grabbed the suitcase like object she was carrying "You found an entrance right?"  
"Of course.." Cul said  
"Love ya babe" He said nicely planting a kiss on her cheek before turning to the group in front of him "Alright men! I want you to rush the entrance and cause as much of a scene as you can while me and my little party here go rescue this girl... That yes I know we kidnapped but change of plans! What do we hate most of all!?" He shouted  
"Murder of innocents! Rapists! and most importantly Order!" The group cheered  
"That's right! So if they plan on killing this girl we won't let that happen now go get em!" Jack said pointing towards the small shack that held Miku  
Len jogged beside Jack "Was the speech really necessary towards the "stealth" part?"  
Jack grinned "Moral and all wanna get em pumped." He unfolded the suitcase like object revealing three long poles and a huge crescent blade "Haven't used this old thing in a while" Jack purred putting it together making a huge scythe  
"Fancy..." Al said "But I prefer the simpler things" He waved a large metal bat from hand to hand "Light and sturdy what more do you need?"  
"I like a man who enjoys violence ain't gunna lie" Jack said looking at Al  
Al shrugged "I'm not a fan of violence but if it's for Len I can't back down"  
Cul was right beside Jack brandishing her own weapons just simple trowing knife  
"You know if you throw that you just lost your weapon" Dell stated  
"Attach it to a strong wire and it'll come right back to ya." Cul replied  
Dell laughed "Smart."

Entering the building the fighting had already happened you could hear men grunting the sound of metal clashing and gunshots everywhere.  
"Shit just how big is this place!" Al said  
"Split into two groups of three" Len suggested "Jack, Cul you guys have a two way radio so Jack, Dell come with me Cul you lead Al and Luka, Find Miku and get her out of here. then one of us will call the other and we'll retreat hopefully with minimal losses"  
Everyone nodded and went down their separate paths

Jack slashed a man in his should almost cutting it clean off "That's seven already! How many you got Len?"  
"I don't keep track sorry!" Len shouted stabbing someone before hearing a yell from behind him, a guard had gotten the jump on him and pointed his gun right at Len  
"Urk!" he coughed up blood before falling to the floor Dell stood behind him "Really you STILL need me to watch your back..." Dell asked  
"I was reckless. Leave me alone." Len sighed  
"We'll find her don't worry but just focus we don't need to bring you out in a body bag." Dell said patting him on the back  
"Yea, Len just relax let the muscle memory of killing flow through you." Jack said in a soothing voice  
"Ignore him... Kill if you have to which may be all the time but remember WHY you are doing this." Dell said staring at Jack who went on ahead leaving a trail of gore behind him  
"They do call him Jack the Ripper..." Len sighed  
Catching up to Jack they saw him tear through a group by simply spinning his scythe around  
"Can't deny it though... Glad he's on our side." Len remarked  
"If he's on our side." Dell replied  
"Hey!" Jack called "I found some cool stuff over here!"  
The two caught up to him and saw he was staring at a large computer screen "They have this kind of technology in this place!?" Dell said amazing  
"No time for gawking pay attention" Jack snapped his fingers"Watch this." he hit play on a video called "Subject M"  
A brown haired man walked past two large tubes "Subjects... Miku and Mikuo are almost fully matured DNA samples used from Akaito seem to be making much better but an unusual characteristic is that the subjects seem to have a Teal like hair color almost to that of Akaito's brother Nigaito"  
"Nigaito.." Len said outloud  
"Friend of yours?" Jack asked  
"Brother of my old friend Kaito he mentioned him sometimes but never an Akaito.."  
"Because I'm the "Black Sheep" of the family" A voice said  
They all turned around seeing Akatio wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a red vest complete with black pants and blacks shoes staring at them "So you found out yea little Miku is a doll... A creation used by my DNA we wanted to make the perfect one with the gift that has run through my family for a longtime, Little Bro didn't have it he was... a failure so to speak" Akaito said his red bangs covering his face  
Len started to walk towards Akaito who stared at him smiling like a maniac his eyes glinting with an insane flame "You say one more thing about Kaito and I will kill you.."  
"Hahahahaha Let's see you try Oak..." Akaito grinned  
Len was about to rush at him before a firm hand yanked him back "Find Miku..." Jack said "I'll play with our friend"  
"Come, Len let's go..." Dell said rushing ahead  
Len looked at him and nodded  
"Len!" Jack called tossing him the radio "Wouldn't want the others to forget to get outta here."  
"You get out too." Len replied before leaving  
"Alright then... So Akaito was it? Nice to meet you I'm Jack." He bowed taking off his hat  
"The Ripper yes I know about you... Now how many minutes will you last.." Akaito laughed walking towards him "Or should I say seconds."  
Jack lunged first spinning his weapon in a flash, Akaito though easily backstepped this before performing his own counter attack. The red haired man grinned wildly while slashing like a maniac at Jack grazing his face but landed a gash on his arm  
"Interesting... Nice weapon you have there." Jack commentated before throwing a knife at him  
Akaito caught the knife easily in his hand before dropping it "Custom made gloves that work like claws... You like em? Cause there are going to be the last thing you see!" Dashing forward Akaito shot out his hands attempting to impale Jack. Sliding under Akaito's reach Jack tripped him before butting him back with the pommel of his scythe finishing his attack by flipping it in a circuler cutting Akatio's abdomen  
"You made me bleed..." Akaito said quietly "Yes! This is going to be FUN!" He yelled

"Do you think Len and the other's will be ok?" Luka asked  
"Jack's there... He's... Different but he's got a heart of a gold for a crazy killer." Cul laughed "He can handle almost anything in here I'll bet"  
Al nodded "He seems like a guy who has taken more then his fair share of near death experiences"  
"He became a gang leader for the sake of the thrill of being in life or death situations it's his drug.." Cul sighed "He needs to find a better hobby."  
Wandering through the corridors Cul found a small door that you could've easily missed "What's in here?" she opened the door seeing a small computer desk "Huh?" A loud crash was heard as Cul turned to see a brown haired man run into a small elevator "Wait!"  
"I'd much rather not this information is much to valuable... Enjoy feeling useless. No matter what happens my plan will succeed." He smiled and waved leaving the room  
"Dammit!" Al yelled slamming the desk "What does he mean by "my plan will succeed"?"  
"His plan to sacrifice Miku?" Luka said "Whatever ignore him, he's probably crazy... Let's just continue the search for Miku"  
The two nodded at her and left.

"Len..." Miku sighed looking out her cell bars waiting for someone to hear her the gunfire has been happening non-stop an hour or so after Kiyoteru left _I need to calm down... _She thought... Singing was he only real thing that calmed her down so softly she started to sing the lullaby she sung for Neru  
"Feeling that so long ago, our fates were planned to meet today"  
"And though I know forever so, we'd always find the way"  
"Traveling along our path as if a thread was pulling me"  
"Step and stride, I couldn't hide the love that wants to be free"  
"Golden light, that shines so bright"  
"It casts away the shadows of night"  
"Standing near, I feel no fear from the mysteries turning right"  
"And with the voice that rings in my head"  
"That guides me forward through each open gate"  
"The key to every different passage"  
"The future and my fate"  
"Through happenstance and random chances"  
"The little chains that forever link to me"  
"The precious bond that we both share will remain through history..."  
"Well that was a nice finish to the song" A familiar voice said  
"Len!" Miku cheered "I'm so glad you came!"  
Len grinned "Of course I would.. Now let's get you outta there"  
"Len!" Dell called "I found the gate key." Walking over opening the gate "Someone just left it here."  
Len shrugged "Musta been in a hurry due to all the fighting"  
"All the fighting? who's here?" Miku asked  
"The Ripper gang, Jack, Cul, Luka, Al myself and Dell" Len responded  
"Jack's here!" Miku gasped taking Len's hand as he opened the gate "Cul must be the woman in charge that kidnapped me!"  
Len nodded "After explaining what would've happened to you Jack decided to help... Surprisingly he's an ok guy, his men seem to hold him in high regard" Pulling out the two way radio Len started talking in it "Cul get everyone and get out we found Miku"  
"Len? where's Jack?" Cul answered  
"He's off doing his own thing I'll grab him on the way back!" Len said "Just go."  
"Alright" Cul responded  
Dell ran ahead "If Jack hasn't left his spot he should still be this way just keep back tracking."  
Miku and Len nodded

"I gotta give you credit Jack..." Akaito said sighing "You've surpassed my expectations."  
Jack was exhausted and covered in wounds "Aw thanks you're good too." He said before smirking quickly  
Akaito scowled at his sudden change "What's so funny, you're about to die you realize that?"  
Jack burst out laughing "Hehehehehahahaha! No.. No I'm not, we got her!"  
"Eh?" Akaito muttered before getting jerked back  
"Surprise asshole!" Len punched Akaito in the face before shoving him back past the door they just entered, Jack quickly grabbed a chair making sure it was firmly locked  
"Arg! You son of a bitch! Get back here!" Akaito roared  
"I think we'll call this one a tie!" Jack waved before catching up with the others "Thanks for the save."  
"Thanks for the distraction." Len replied  
Looking over at Miku, Jack bowed "My sincerest apologies for the whole... Kidnapping thing"  
Miku waved him off "At least you changed your mind." She looked over at him seeing all the cuts "My god... Come here" She grabbed his arm walking with him and slowly started to heal his wounds  
Jack stared at his now fine arm "Well I'll be damned..." He muttered  
Miku started to sway before falling she leaned against Jack "I'm sorry." She said standing back up "All those wounds took alot out of my stamina" Without even realizing it she was lifted off her feet  
"Lemme return the favor then" Jack responded sprinting so he could catch up with the others

Leaving the lab Len was told by Jack to go to a specific place that's where the Ripper's were camped he said there he caught sight of the others "Luka, Al!" He called rushing over  
"Hey, hey! Glad to see you all ok" Al said cheering  
"Jack!" Cul ran towards who was now putting down Miku "You're covered in blood... What happened?"  
Jack shrugged "Heh.. I got into a fight what does it look like. Miku was nice enough to heal one arm but she got tired so I carried her the rest of the way here."  
Miku smiled "I can do the rest if you want?"  
Jack frowned "No no I'm fine that took quite a toll on you I wouldn't want you to put yourself in harms way for me."  
"No ordinary person could do this to you though.." Cul questioned  
"Well the guy wasn't ordinary he enjoyed fighting, He was toying with me the whole time to be honest." Jack sighed  
"Well let's get that treated.." Cul said bringing him over to a small tent  
"It's fine Cul" Jack said as she took off his coat "How many guys did we lose?"  
"Around 23 dead 15 injured." Cul responded  
"Dammit..." Jack sighed  
Miku looked at the floor while the others looked around, everyone here was helping each other it was less of a gang and more of a big family. "I'm sorry if I cause you trouble" She said  
Jack looked up grinning "We'll recover, now it's safe to assume that these guys will keep going after her right?" Everyone frowned causing Jack's face to get a bit more grim "Well I guess I'll just have to stick with you guys, you need me."  
"We can't possibly make you leave your group Jack." Len answered  
"Cul you always said I needed a better hobby so I'm going to take your advice and follow Len around helping him out." Jack said looking at her "You're in charge"  
Cul scoffed "If you think I'm letting you outta my sights you got another thing coming, I'm coming as well."  
Al patted Len on the shoulder looking at the two "Well the more the merrier they say right?"  
"Who's going to lead then?" Dell asked  
Jack exited the tent "Hey boys! Me and Cul are going to stick with these guys for a bit due to the mess we just caused. When I get back you better have giving those fuckers hell!" He cheered  
"You got it boss!" One yelled  
"Count it" Another cheered before you knew it everyone was cheering like this was some sorta party  
Jack laughed "They don't need a leader, they just need some motivational words. Well where to next oh wandering swordsman." bowing to Len  
"Stop it..." Len sighed shaking his head "I guess back to Li's hopefully he can keep us safe until I think of another plan.."  
"So far the only lead we got is Nigaito" Dell announced "So once we get there let's make it our best bet to find him"  
Len grabbed Jack and Dell "You guys go on ahead I need to talk with them in private" The others nodded  
"Eh, What is it Len?" Jack asked  
"Don't mention the "doll" thing Akaito said to Miku she doesn't need that" Len asked  
"We should really tell her Len" Dell responded "But whatever you say"  
Jack nodded "It's better this way we don't need her to experience to much stress. She's a fragile one but like Dell said Len, she's not a child don't baby her to much"  
"Thanks guys.." Len said quickly  
"Leeen! Delllll! Jaaaack! Come on!" Miku called waving at them  
"The lady's waiting Len." Jack grinned before getting slapped upside the head by Dell "Ow hey, hey... I'm injured here."  
"Coulda been worse, Len may have been the one to hit you." Dell replied nonchalantly  
"Fair enough..." Jack shrugged

~Big chapter filled with alot of stuff, I should be updating quicker now with the summer. So thanks for review and for everyone who reads this. Quick question: Who is your fav character so far and who would you like to see more of whether it be one character or a relationship between two or more~


	7. Dresses and Losses

~Alright another chapter sorry for the delay went without internet for four days. Reviews and such are much loved as I enjoy reading them. big shoutout to fellow writer Awesome D.T read her stuff too!~

"Cul what's with that big empty spot on your map?" Luka asked looking over he shoulder  
"That's where the third city is where exactly in that area I have no clue." Cul responded  
"No one seems to know except a select few." Jack said to the others "So Len, where's this Nigaito hang out?"  
Len stretched looking up into the sky "I have no clue Kaito talked about him occasionally but nothing about where he lives or what he looks like.."  
"Well he isn't in Arcus I know that." Dell said "I keep track of who comes in and goes out."  
"Li does the same for Xyo... So he has to be in that mystery city" Len said  
"Well let's think about that when we get to Rin's" Miku said  
"You know we can't all stay at Rin's Miku." Al said chuckling "It's so small"  
"Oh yea right..." Miku remembered  
"Well I'm sure Li will give us a place to stay" Luka piped in  
"Don't be too sure" Len said "Li's got this thing it's called being an asshole it's uncurable"  
"Oh man I hate those people" Jack laughed  
"But Jack you hate the law as well." Dell sighed  
"Fuck!" Len shouted  
"What's wrong?" Miku asked shocked by his outburst  
"How in god's name are we going to explain HIM to Li" Len yelled pointing at Jack  
"What's wrong with me!?" Jack yelled defensively  
"YOU'RE A WANTED MAN!" Everyone shouted  
"Right yea that's a problem isn't it.." Jack said grinning "Simple tell him the truth and if he isn't a huge asshole you claim him to be he'll understand"  
"Easy for you to say..." Len sighed "So about that Akaito guy.."  
"Real psycho that's for sure." Jack commentated "The guy is just crazy for blood" Everyone looked at Jack who was almost covered in bandages "I mean I'm supposed to be a crazy murdering bandit but at least I have some morals he's just bloodthirsty for the taste"  
"Seems so... Let's try and be careful whenever we see him." Dell said to everyone's nodding heads "Now let's hurry up and get to Rin's so we can relax..."  
"We should be there within the hour." Cul said "I know some nice shortcuts."  
Jack latched onto Cul's shoulder "And this my friends is why I love this woman."

"See we're here" Cul said looking back at the others "Sure it's late but hey.. We made it"  
Len stepped ahead "Alright I'll go see if Rin's up" knocking on the hidden door it slowly creeped open  
Rin stood there half asleep "YOU!" She said angrily  
"Love you too?" Len said going in for a hug  
"Not happening" Rin said before raising her foot directly into Len's groin making him fall to the ground curled into the fetal position and rocking back an forth  
Jack bent over and grabbed Len's shoulder's lifting him up "My what a lovely family you have Len."  
Rin stared at Jack before her eye's went wide "You're Jack that god dam gang leader!"  
"Charmed I'm sure" Jack bowed "This is my... Assistant Cul" He motioned to the women beside him "Now how about you let us in and we let you're brother her explain himself?"  
Looking at everyone gathered "Dell, Luka Al and Miku?" Rin sighed "Alright but you better explain this."

"Len... You're asking me to harbor a wanted criminal?" Rin asked "With Neru in the same house? You know if I have to choose between you or her I'll toss you all out myself."  
Len shook his head "Ok sure he's a crazy murdering bandit. Buuut he did help us save Miku."  
"And another thing! Miku's being hunted down because she has some rejuvenating power? So I'll be putting Neru in danger by having her stay her."  
"No Rin listen to me I just want you to keep Dell, Al and Luka here ok. I'll work something out with Li." Len said "I wouldn't out either of you in danger, you know me."  
Miku smiled at Rin "Just let them stay I'm sure the four of us can convince Li."  
"You mean you can convince Li." Jack chuckled "From what it sounds like he isn't going to listen to me, Cul, or Len. So it's all up to you."  
Len sighed "that's really what it's going to come down to huh. Rin I'll talk to Li tomorrow morning can we stay here for the night."  
Rin nodded "Sure have a nice five hour sleep considering it's two in the god dam morning..."  
"I know, thanks sis you're the best." Len hugged her before leading the guys into the small living room  
"Jack stop rolling..." Al sighed  
"I'm trying to get comfortable, I'm not used to sleeping on a floor with four guys I'm sorry" Jack retorted  
"Are you trying to imply something?" Al ask angrily  
"No nothing at all..."

After a short rest Len woke up to Neru bouncing on him "Uncle Len! When did you get here?" She asked excited  
"Neru heeey, I got here last night but I didn't want to wake you." Len replied getting up  
"Who are you?" She asked looking at Jack who was in between Al and Dell  
"I-" Jack started shoving Al off of him "Am Jack a friend of your uncles nice to meet you."  
"I'm Neru, pleasure to meet you as well." She said giving a small curtsy  
Cul entered the room "Neru I see you woke them up huh?"  
She nodded furiously "Yea."  
"Go help your mom." Cul said as Neru walked away waving at everyone  
Len looked at Cul "Wait you guys already met?"  
"Yea Rin decided to let you guys sleep for a little while longer." Cul answered walking away  
"Well isn't that nice?" Jack said "So this Li fellow we going to go meet him now?"  
"No need to Jack." A voice said  
Len shot up at the voice "Fucking hell..."  
Jack turned around seeing Li stand in the doorway "Ah you must be the infamous Li"  
Li looked over at Len "Rin already explained everything to me." sighing he looked at Jack "And with even though you are a wanted man... You helped Len save Miku so I guess you can't be all that bad."  
Lily walked in after him "And I may or may not have roasted him for giving you so much shit Len" She said smiling at him  
Len smiled "Hooray for the Kagamine women!"  
"And what about me?" Miku said slapping him upside the head  
"Ow!... Ok and Miku thank you both."  
"So what are we going to do now?" Al asked  
"I'll look for all the information I can find on Nigaito." Li started "In the mean time I've already told most of the guards to inform the people that Jack is not a threat and will not be treated as one. So long as he behaves." Staring at the man in question  
Jack brought one hand to his heart the other raised up "Scout's honor." He grinned  
"Somehow that makes me feel worse.." Li sighed "Whatever go on do what you want just pop by my place if you want to sleep we don't need so many people clogging Rin's house."

"So Len..." Jack said walking beside him "What's fun to do in this place?"  
Len sighed "Jack for one: I haven't lived here in a while and two: What's your definition of fun?"  
"We could help Rin take care of the other children." Miku suggested  
Cul smiled at the teal haired women "That sounds like a great idea actually let's go do that now."  
"I'll come with too." Luka said following the two other women  
Jack shook his head "I'm not a very good role model for kids."  
"Suit yourself" Cul shrugged walking away  
Dell started to part himself from the group "I've got some thinking and work I need to do."  
"Hey, Dell wait up I've got some stuff I need your help with anyways."  
Len looked at his feet "Heh, so it's just you and me right friend!" Jack cheered "Two men against all odds-"  
"There is no odds... I'm going to get some more sleep" Len started walking to Li's place "And for god's sake Jack DON'T cause trouble."  
"Why does everyone think I'm a troublemaker..." Jack said to himself _Oh well... now what to do..._ He thought _AHA I'll pick up something special for Cul.  
_

Jack entered the rich district of Xyo looking around for a specific store. Upon seeing a store that had a selection of dresses for trade Jack entered and immediately started to browse. _What screams: Cul to me _He thought looking through dresses he came across a tight revealing handmade dress eyeing from a distance _This screams Cul... Will kill me next. _Jack thought grinning to himself the beating he would get. After much searching he walked over to what seemed to be the owner of the place was an older man he hid behind his desk watching Jack.  
"A-Anything I can help you with sir?" He stammered  
Jack sighed shaking his head "Sir you know who I am right?" He asked. The man nodded furiously "Please just treat me like a normal trader if you don't like what I'm offering tell me."  
The man stood a little bit taller "Ok sir, what may I help you with."  
Jack looked around "Do you have anything like in a Floor length, open back red formal dress?"  
The man looked stunned "That's very specific."  
Jack smirked "Well I know what my lady likes."  
Walking into the back the man took out a dress matching his description "Is this something that you want?"  
Jack beamed "Perfect" He opened up his duster revealing a huge amount of knives "Sorry this is all I got how many do you want?"  
"Four will be fine" The man said  
"Can you just hold that for me?" Jack asked "I'm going to look around for some more."  
Nodding the man went back to his desk  
"Hey are these all hand made?" Jack called looking around  
"Yes sir."  
"These are amazing never have I seen such craftsman ship especially in the situation we are in"  
Smiling the man looked at Jack "People deserve to look nice no matter the situation."  
"I'm with ya there." Jack agreed before looking back to the dresses _What'll look good on the other ladies... _He thought  
Deciding on a backless sky blue mini dress for Miku, A black ankle length dress for Luka and finally a bright minidress that may as well been as bright as the sun for Rin "Do you have any kids dresses?" Jack called  
"Well I don't normally make them but I have a couple... Why?"  
"Well" Jack started "I was at this house and there was a little girl since my friends are staying there I thought why leave her out too right?"  
The man nodded and smiled "Sounds like a great idea.. How about this one?" He said taking out a sunkissed dress  
"How on earth do you manage to have the perfect dresses..." Jack said before throwing his other dresses on the des"I'd like these three as well. Same trade offer as before?" Jack asked preparing to place his trading knives down  
"Why are you buying four dresses?" asked the owner  
Jack shrugged "I have some friends who I thought I would cheer up."  
Nodding the man handed over Jack's first dress "Let's just say they are all paid for with those four knives you already used. The little one's is on the house"  
"What no. I can't possibly take these I said to treat me like a normal customer." Jack said looking at him  
"But you are no normal customer never in all my days doing this before the fall and after have I met someone like you. going out of your way to make people happy even if that means costing yourself something. You aren't a really bad guy after all... You should give up that whole "gang leader" reputation you have."  
Jack smiled "Well... I just might."  
"How about this then... You come back and show me what those friends of yours look like in these?" He asked  
"Yea that's something I can do." Jack smiled before leaving

Len lied down on a bed in Li's house before hearing a loud crash outside. Getting up he walked over seeing Jack enter  
"Lenny my man, we have stuff to do." he said tossing him two dresses "Hold these."  
"Ugh what... Don't call me Lenny it sounds stupid and where did you get all these dresses?"  
"There's a man, hand makes em REALLY nice too." Jack started "Fine no Lenny... Len-Len? or how about L or something."  
Len sighed "Len is fine Jack no need for nicknames..."  
"Dam alright well do you know where the other guys are?" Jack asked dragging Len out  
"Well considering Rin invited us all for dinner and it's getting late they should be heading out there now." Len responded "Why?"  
Jack took Miku's dress and handed it to Len "Give this to Miku when we get there."  
Len looked at the dress "Eh!"  
Frowning Jack furrowed his brow at Len "Really now Len are you not going to give a her a beautiful dress like that?"  
"Ah no guess not.." Len said rubbing the back of his neck  
"Quick question." Jack asked "Who's the little girl?"  
"Neru? She's my adoptive niece but we hate using the word adopt so she's just my niece." Len responded  
"Ah... Well give her this then." Jack tossed Neru's dress over to Len  
"Words cannot express what I'm feeling right now..." Len muttered  
"A thank you would be nice."

The two walked down to Rin's before seeing Dell and Al  
"Hey guys!" Jack waved em over handing Luka's to Al and Rin's to Dell  
Sighing Dell spat out his cigarette before stomping it out. "What are these for Jack?"  
"Well glad you asked Dell, They're dresses and I gave you all one for that special girl." Jack said eyeing them all "But since I haven't seen YOU Dell with anyone I decided to get one for Rin and let you give it to her."  
Dell's face went red "Wait what! I'm not giving this to Rin."  
"Yea! Don't try and force my sister into some weird date... No offense Dell" Len chipped in  
"Woah!" Jack yelled "Who said anything about dates! Can't a fairly attractive guy give a fairly attractive women a dress in a sign of friendship."  
"I don't know about you guys but I know someone who is getting somewhere with this.." Al said quickly  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Len and Dell shouted  
"At least someone is fine with this" Jack said laughing "But really just give it to them..."  
Sighing Dell walked ahead "Alright fine..."

Len entered Rin's house to be greeted by a small blonde blur jump into his arms "Uncle Len!" Neru cheered smiling at him "And everyone else!"  
Len put the girl down before pulling out her dress "Look what Ja-" He started before feeling a sharp kick into the back of his leg "What I got for you."  
Neru stared at the dress... "Is this for me?"  
Len chuckled slightly "No no it's for one of your friends.. Of course it's for you."  
"Aw isn't that sweet" Rin said looking at the dress "Go and try that on Neru." Without a seconds notice the small girl grabbed the dress and in a blur disappeared  
"There's more." Len said moving out of the way so everyone could enter and give their dresses out.  
The guys sat on Rin's small couch waiting for the ladies to return Cul was the first to come out  
"This is a amazing Jack-" She started before being interrupted by whistling  
"Do a twirl!" Jack shouted smiling like a madman  
Cul sighed and twirled "What is this a fashion show?" She asked before sitting in Jack's lap  
"Hey why not have some fun, right?" Jack said before kissing her passionately on the lips  
Al chuckled looking over at the two "Get a room you two."  
"I would love to Al but I don't wanna get Rin in trouble for noise complaints." Jack retorted  
Len and Al burst out laughing while Dell snickered to himself "To much info Jack" He said  
"Well it's not like it would be our first time but the noise is what makes it more fun" Jack added  
"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cul yelled slapping Jack "There are children here."  
"heh whoops." Jack said "I forgot."  
Luka entered looking right at Al "How on earth did you know I like this?"  
Al shrugged "Every thought I actually listen to you?"  
"No actually I didn't think that but I'm glad you did, really this is nice." Luka scoffed "Come on down Rin."  
"Dell this is really nice... They are all really nice guys." Rin said smiling "The last nice dress I had was before Kaito died... Thanks Dell."  
"No problem it was the least I could do." Dell said  
Len stood up and walked over to where the girls were coming out from and took Miku's hand as she walked out  
"Len..." Miku started with tears in her eyes  
"Don't ruin the dress now." Len said tilting her chin towards him "We wouldn't want that." He moved in closer until their noses touched and the two started to kiss  
"Woot!" Jack yelled before getting flipped off by Len and slapped upside the head by Cul "I know when I'm not wanted..." He said quietly  
After that was done Len looked over "Neru you can come out now!"  
The little girl exited bouncing up and down before sitting beside her mom.  
"Ten outta Ten best girl here." Jack clapped before getting a third slap by Cul "Ow god... don't be mad just cause she is still in her cute child phase and you aren't" He said snidely  
"Sure ok there.." Cul said "Now who's up for some food.. Everything was made per chef Rin's instructions"  
Rin blushed "Shh you all helped."

After dinner there was a fierce knock on the door "I got it." Len said opening the door to a disheveled Li and Lily "What's wrong?"  
"We're under attack.." Li said quickly "I need everyone to come out to the main gate and help prepare it"  
everyone overheard what Li said and got up and changed meeting Li outside  
"Alright Neru dear go with the other kids like we practiced" Rin said quickly "I'll come get you when we are done."  
"Alright... Uncle Len take care of Mom." Neru asked  
Len patted her head "I'm taking care of both you, now go."  
"So what do you need Li?" Al asked  
"Get as many pieces of anything you can grab to bar the front gate." Li started "I'm going to find out who exactly is attacking us."  
everyone nodded and went straight to work "We can never get a break huh Len?" Dell asked  
Len sighed "I guess not."  
"I'm sorry everyone..." Miku said  
"Hey hey..." Jack started "I'm sure this has nothing to do with yo-"  
"It's Arcus's forces!" Li yelled  
Len's eyes went wide at the realization of what Li said "Arcus's... forces... that means..."  
"They're going to come from the tunnel!" Rin yelled "Neru's going there!"  
Len dropped his stuff sprinting to the tunnel "YOU GUYS KEEP GOING I"LL GRAB NERU!" He shouted  
Jack ran up with him "I'm going to assume you'll need some help incase something goes down."  
"Let's hope nothing goes down." Len responded

Right before they reached the tunnel a group of guards were just exiting it  
"Fuck." Len said drawing his sword and cutting one down before they could react  
Jack held his scythe and did a large lunging slash killing the rest of them "We gotta hurry!" He said rushing down the makeshift stairs of the tunnel  
Blood... that was one word to describe the tunnel it was a massacre there was a pile of bodies as they entered Len started searching through them frantically "She's not here!" He called  
Jack ran through looking for anything sign of her until he noticed the old man who he bought the dresses from he had his chest against a wall of the tunnel he was riddled with bullets and had one large puncture a small sunkiss dress was sprouting out of the sides "Len there!" Jack pointed.  
Len quickly ran over moving the man's body to find Neru covered in blood she was breathing heavily Len thought it was from the stress until he noticed the deep laceration that was on her stomach "Fuck! Neru" He said picking her up before hearing a noise turning towards the origin more guards and arrived  
"Len GO." Jack ordered looking at the guards he took a step forward a bloodlust in his eyes  
"It's him!" One guard said "The Ripper!"  
Jack without a word spun his scythe wildly shredding all the men until he came face to face with the last one smacking the gun out of his hand the man tripped over a body and tried to crawl away "What's the matter?" Jack asked "I'm not going to kill you." He grabbed his leg and put it on the end of his blade before stomping on it severing the limb. Then he repeated with the other leg "Now I suggest you warn others not to come this way or they'll end up much worse than you." Jack muttered before leaving.

Len ran as fast as he could to the others before hearing a faint voice  
"Hey Uncle Len..." Neru coughed out  
"Shhhh" Len said between tears "Save it"  
"I'm going to go see dad now aren't I?" Neru asked forcing Len to hold back from breaking down  
"Hey, hey relax.." He choked out  
Neru smiled faintly "I'm just worried about leaving mom alone... and you... but you have Miku now so you won't be alone."  
_Miku! _Len thought _She can surely help Neru_ "Neru we are going to get you help" Len said seeing the others in the faint distance  
"Hey Len's back." Al called to the others "And he's carrying some- oh god."  
Rin's eye went blank as she heard Al say tha not wanting to turn around "Dell what's happening.." She asked  
Dell bit his lip "Don't look." He said hearing Rin break down in tears.  
"Miku!" Len yelled "Hurry!"  
"Uncle Len... Don't yell you're hurting my head... wait no the pains gone." Neru said "I feel warm now." she closed her eyes  
"NO!" Len shrieked placing her on the ground "MIKU DO SOMETHING"  
Miku stared at her before looking at Len her eyes and his eyes both knew what really had happened  
everyone started at the sight before them silent, Jack had finally caught up and when he did say everyone and just fell to his knees punching the ground  
"DAMMIT ALL!" He shouted

~Well that was... yea and I had to write that... yea nothing really else to say.~


	8. Revival

~Another chapter for everyone to read, I feel like I'm taking to long to update but maybe it's just me maybe I should update faster? I dunno you tell me~

Len stared at his lifeless niece his eye completely devoid of emotion "I'll kill them." He mumbled standing up looking at the everyone else. He started heading towards the exit  
Miku ran up and grabbed his shoulder which Len coldly shrugged off "Len stop!" She yelled  
Len swiveled on his heel "Why! Why should I stop we all know full well where I'm going and what I'm going to do!" without a second glance he continued on his war path  
"Aw how sad..." A voice said Len stopped looking at the origin of the voice, Akaito stood there smug grinning at the group "I'm reaaal sorry about your niece Len, But to think this could've been avoided if you just gave us Miku" Shrugging Akaito walked forward "I'm assuming you don't want her to be around you anymore so I'll be taking her now."  
Len looked at the red haired man "You take another step and I'll kill you with my bare hands." he said coldly  
"Stop Len..." Miku said "He's right you know... This is my fault. I'll just go with him.."  
"No." Len said grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him "I just lost Neru and you expect me to give you up as well!"  
Akaito walked over face to face with Len "What if I told you that, you could get your niece back?"  
"What do you mean..." Len asked defensively  
"Don't ask me, ask Miku." He smirked looking at her "Come on miracle girl, work your magic"  
Miku remembered Mikuo's exact words "NEVER try to heal someone who has died the results may be to extreme." _I have no other option.._ "Alright I'll do it.." Miku said  
Miku walked over to Neru picking up the girl's body and embracing it tightly  
Len's eyes went wide at the realization of what she was going to do "Miku forget don't try it."  
"There's to options here Len..." Miku said softly "This either works or it doesn't.."  
"Oh it'll work." Akaito said "The question is what'll happen to you."  
"I'm willing to take that risk..."  
Len yanked her back "Well I'm not!"  
"Someone hold Len down please.." She asked  
Nodding Jack and Dell grabbed a hold of Len  
"Let go of me!" He roared "Don't you realize what could happen to her!"  
Jack looked down "I don't, but trust her.."  
Dell paused for a brief second before steeling his grip on Len "This isn't going to end well.." He whispered  
Len was struggling to the point that Li and Al had to join in holding him down. A blinding light shone from the two for a brief second before disappearing Miku fell over without saying a word. Len slowly pushed against the mob running towards her.  
"Hey you alright.." He asked shaking her "Miku? Wake up?" no response, Len quickly checked her breathing and pulse "She's stable..." He sighed hearing a small cough Len quickly looked over at where the sound was coming from "No way..." He managed to choke out. Len stared at his niece in disbelief  
Neru opened her eyes to see Len looking over her "Sorry I ruined the dress Uncle..." She said  
Tears welled up in Len's eyes before he hugged her tightly "It's fine.." He whispered  
Rin ran to the two and the all joined in a group hug.  
"Now that you've had your nice family reunion, I'm going to take her... Okay?" Akaito smirking  
Jack walked forward stopping Len from standing up "You have your nice bonding time I'll take it from here."  
Len nodded "Alright.."  
"So I'm taking this as a no I can't have the girl?" Akaito asked  
Jack shook his head "Nah I'm afraid not"  
"That's the last time I try to be polite..." He said his face growing dark "I'll just have to reenact our last fight."  
Smirking Jack brought up his fists "Why don't we do this a more gentlemanly way?"  
Akaito pulled up a metal brace on his gloves sliding the metal fingertips onto his knuckles before bringing his fists up "Alright this'll make it fun."  
"Jack you don't have time..." Li said "I've given a map to Cul on where... you know who is you guys need to go there."  
"Tch... Fair enough.." Jack quickly picked up Miku "Len we gotta go!"  
Nodding Len picked up Neru "Alright let's go!"  
"Lily you're going with Len!" Li called  
"What no!" Lily called  
"I'll be fine, you know me well enough I'll deal with this guy and be on my way shortly!"  
Rin grabbed Lily's arm "Come on..."  
Len turned back quickly nodding silently to Li before leaving with the others.

"So let's get this show on the road?" Li asked  
Akaito sighed "You're no fun you let them all escape.." throwing a punch near Li's face  
Li dodged landing a sharp elbow to his attacker's guy before uppercutting his jaw "You're taking me to lightly it'll cost you."  
"Heh... alright then." Akaito rushing again threw out another punch, prompting Li to side step grabbing his arm and pulling Akaito towards his shoulder using both their momentum to knock the wind right out of him before bringing an ax kick right onto his head. "Len mentioned you were hard... But you're nothing but a pushover." Li mocked  
Standing up Akaito pulled down the metal brace he pulled up and rammed his hand through Li's stomach "I'm done playing games." He said coldly yanking out his hand. Li spat up blood before falling to his knees "And I know full well where they are going... You're a fool, who mentioned Nigaito to them? I did I knew they were bound to go to him sooner or later.." Walking away Akaito looked back at Li "Now be a good little pest and die."

"Cul, We've gotta stop..." Len asked  
"Why would we stop and squander the time Li gave us?" Cul responded still walking "Besides there is no place for us to stop."  
"Miku could be hurt! We've got to give her some proper rest!" Len yelled  
"You think I like making us walk all this way!? Cause I don't but we've got no other choice! You need to remember there are other people than yourself and Miku here! I'm sure Neru would love to rest we've all been walking for hours now!" Cul yelled back prompting Len to lower his head  
"No I'm fine don't worry about me." Neru huffed  
"Come here." Dell said picking the girl up and hoisted her on his shoulders  
"I'm sorry Cul I know you're doing your best leading us." Len responded  
"Who said I'm leading us? I'm just walking in front. You're our leader Len!" Cul announced "I mean look around we're all looking towards you for orders."  
Len did as he was told and looked around waiting for everyone's response "I'm no leader." He said  
"Sure you aren't" Jack patted him on the back "But you're the closest thing we got. People like Neru and Miku here depend on you to be strong what're they gunna think when you're acting weak." He said pointing to the girl on his back  
"Len I've stuck with you two from when this who deal started. I was following you." Dell added  
Al and Luka nodded in agreement "Len..." Lily started "I know Li was hard on you but it's just that he didn't want you to go down the path that you did, he wanted you to be a strong respected man."  
"So... You all really think I'm the leader we need."  
"Of course!" Rin cheered "You're my older brother, I know you can lead us."  
Len sighed "Well I better not let you guys down then..." Standing tall he walked beside Cul "We really do need somewhere to rest though..."  
"Hey look over there!" Al pointed out "Does that look like a house to you."  
"Al you're crazy." Jack said "There's no way a house would be all the way ou..." He stopped as they got closer "Well... If it isn't our lucky day!"

Len knocked on the door the small house barely had any windows and the door was hanging by a thread  
The door slowly opened and standing at the entrance was a tall purple haired man who had it tied in a long ponytail he was wearing shorts that went down past his knees and an old Hawaiian shirt. Looking past Len he saw the gang outside "How may I help you...?" He asked  
"Sorry to intrude sir, but my friends and I need a place to stay do you have any room for us at all?"  
The man scratched the back of his head before sighing "I have a basement you could stay in I guess..."  
"Ah thank you, I'm Len Kagamine" he said extending his hand "Behind me is Jack, Miku, Al, Luka" He did a roll call with each person waving shortly Jack just pointed to Miku when Len mentioned her "Dell, Cul. My sister Rin, Cousin Lily and Niece Neru."  
"Quite a big group to be all the way out here, Care to explain why?" the purple haired man asked  
"Can I opt out?" Len responded  
"Now is that anyway to treat a person who is letting you stay in their home?" He said  
Len nodded "Fair enough I'll explain it to you once everyone is settled, Miku here needs some help."  
"Yea she looks fairly pale... Alright come on in, Name's Gakupo by the way" He said shaking Len's hand

"So why are you living in a place like this?" Dell asked  
"Ah well... I was tired of the city I lived in and decided to get out." Gakupo said scratching his head  
"Not to mention I wasn't the most liked person..." A female voice said  
Gakupo turned around looking at a brunette walking towards them "Meiko! Let me introduce you to-"  
"I've already heard him introduce his friends." Meiko said putting a hand to his mouth silencing him "Now how about you explain what you are doing out here."  
Len sighed "Alright, Me and my friends here are looking for a man named Nigaito... I knew his brother and he somehow has some connection to Miku."  
Gakupo and Meiko looked at each other quickly  
"You know something don't you.." Jack questioned  
Gakupo stood up "What connection does Miku here have with this Nigaito person?" looking at the sleeping woman  
Len bit his lip "She can... Rejuvenate whatever she touches"  
"I see... Meiko I can guess we can tell them." Gakupo said looking at the brunette  
Nodding Meiko grabbed a knife cutting her hand touching it while chanting something softly and after a light it healed itself "I can also do what she can do."  
"Ok... But why did you chant just then." Luka asked  
Meiko looked at them with a face of confusion "That's how it works I was trained to do this by channeling your own existence"  
"Miku doesn't need to chant she just touches it with the intent of helping." Al added  
Gakupo looked at her "Alright.. We'll take you to Nigaito."  
"Wait you know where he is!" Len said grabbing his shoulders  
"He's the one who taught Meiko how to do that." Gakupo said "But they were so close minded as to not help the outside world so that's why we left."  
"Ah... Well he's the only lead I have right now on what Miku truly is." Len said  
"Len we should warn them..." Jack mentioned "About Akaito.."  
"What about Akaito!" Gakupo yelled "What do you know about him."  
"Just that he's a crazy psycho who is obsessed with killing..." Jack added "You know him?"  
"He was one of the people who helped train others on how to use this healing.." Meiko started "But he always hated people, he had no regard for the power he was given and when he took a life it corrupted him and his power."  
"What do you mean "and his power"?" Dell asked  
"It warped as he did going from a power over life to a power over death." Gakupo said coldly  
"You telling me, that he can kill just by touching something.." Jack laughed "That's great! Just great!"  
"But wait... Miku's killed someone and her power is the same." Len said  
Gakupo and Meiko both stared at Miku "Well you've got one unique person here..." they said  
"So you're going to help us?" Rin asked  
Gakupo nodded "Yea we are but let's wait until Miku here is awake."  
"She's just really exhausted... it's symptoms of overusing her power." Meiko announced  
"I would bet she did bring a person back from the dead." Jack said pointing to Neru  
"Wow she just keeps surprising me left and right.." Gakupo said chuckling to himself

"Kiyo, Are the brats ready yet?" Akaito asked looking at two black hair teens  
"I would prefer it if you would not call them that when they are finished, but yes they should be prepared for the outside world in a couple of hours." Kiyoteru responded  
"How would you compare them to the last two?" the red haired man asked looking over his shoulder  
"They don't have the natural ability that Miku and Mikuo express but-"  
"So their failures?" Akaito asked angrily "Waste of time"  
"I was about to say that doesn't mean they aren't useful, they have been trained to kill so they should be helpful to your little escapades.."  
Getting up Kiyoteru watched Akaito walk towards the door before turning around "Fine, sure, whatever just make sure they are ready soon... Cause then we're going to go visit the family" He said while dawning a devilish grin.  
"Whatever you say Akaito..." Kiyoteru sat back down continuing his work.  
Akaito walked towards a door leading into more cells "You..." He muttered looking at a girl huddled into a corner "You are going to be quite handy."

~Another chapter finished glad everyone reading this is enjoying it, Reviews and such and welcomed etc. etc.~


End file.
